


Into you (Stolen Timeline AU) (Rewritten)

by Indoor_Penguin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Papyrus (Undertale), Aged-Up Frisk (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Aftertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Flowerfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr Needs a Hug, Depressed Sans (Undertale), Established Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), F/M, Female Chara (Undertale), Female Frisk (Undertale), Frisk (Undertale) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Gaster Sans (Undertale), Ghost Chara (Undertale), Goopy W. D. Gaster, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Inktale Sans (Undertale), Mentioned Chara (Undertale), Murderer Chara (Undertale), Pacifist Frisk (Undertale), Parent W. D. Gaster, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Protective Sans (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Scientist W. D. Gaster, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Teenage Frisk (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Undyne (Undertale) Swears, Undyne (Undertale) is a Good Friend, Worried Papyrus (Undertale), Worried Sans (Undertale), Younger Brother Papyrus (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indoor_Penguin/pseuds/Indoor_Penguin
Summary: Everyone has made it to the surface, filling each and everyone of them with happiness and astonishment.I mean, it was everyone's dream at one point.But this pacifist timeline wasn’t like the others; there was someone trying to destroy it for their own sick thrills.Though... we won’t allow that to happen.Rewritten version of Into You.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 15





	1. Stay Determined.

The light shines through the hall as my footsteps pound against the floor.

I clench my fist together, my heart beating in sync with all my determination coursing through my veins, knowing one thing we have to do.

Save Everyone.

I hover my hand over the shiny star that I have grown attached to over my journey through the underground, I close my eyes and smile.

Memories singing through my head like birds on a sunny day.

I grab the save star and crush it softly, my eyes begin to open while I turn on my heel.

The bits of the save star disappear, their purpose fulfilled already.

I walk towards the person I've grown on for so long.

My eyes slowly close, feeling tired from all the dodging I did.

I stop, I abruptly open my eyes and look at the silhouette in front of me.

My eyes soften when I realize who it is.

"So you finally made it."

I perk up at his voice, a flashback just waiting to happen.

"What took you so long, kid? You know you didn't need to help EVERYONE pack."

I rub the back of my head in embarrassment, "Yeah about that.."

Sans raises a nonexistent eyebrow in response, "Well? Spit it out already, kid."

I sigh, the knots in my hair from me rubbing it long forgotten.

"I still need to pack the stuff I bought from the shops."

Sans nods, understanding...hopefully.

"Well, you already know this whole song and dance. I'm sure you know what love stands for already too. So go ahead and go fight Asgore, we're rooting for ya kid."  
I smile while he only nods in response.

I look down at my hand and see a little blue glass pebble in my hand, "Hey San-"

My pupils dart trying to locate Sans, but he's nowhere to be seen.

I shrug and shove the pebble in my pocket.

It glows a bright blue in response making me feel calm.

I start moving ahead, the feeling of pure motivation to free everyone from this place coursing through my veins, putting everything to ablaze.

When I got to the entrance of Throne Room, I turned around.

My gaze automatically going to that one spot in the judgement hall.

"Do you wanna have a bad time?"

I jump and continue walking, shaking my head to these putrid thoughts, trying to make them leave.

I stop when I notice someone watering their plants, "A beautiful day outside, is it not?"

I stop, those words..

"It's a beautiful day outside.."

I bite down on my bottom lip, to prevent me from tearing up. It starts to bleed.

"Hm?" Asgore looks up, finally realizing I'm here.

I gaze blankly at him, not wanting to fight him but somehow...wanting to as well.

My smile plummets to the ground, where it belongs.

"Oh? I'll be right there, let me finish watering these flowers." Asgore chirps out.

"Birds are singing, flowers are blooming. A lovely day for a game of catch." Asgore mutters to himself.

He gazes up to make sure I'm still here, he sighs and places his watering can beside the flowers he just watered.

"Let's get this over with. Follow me." The King walks towards the door located behind his chair.

I catch a glimpse of something that looks like another chair with a sheet draped over it.

"I wonder what happen to the Queen- that chair it looks like something that would fit that type of royalty." I thought out loud, my voice barely a whisper.

"Toriel." I mumble, remembering who it was.

Asgore's ears twitch but continues walking.

We make our way out of the room to an area similar looking to a room in the ruins.

Asgore stops at a door, which also looks like the door from the ruins that prevented me from escaping.

"If you have anything to do, perhaps say your goodbyes to your friends..? I recommend you do it right now, I don't know if you'll be able to later."

I shake my head.

"No?" The King asks confused as to why I didn't take the offer.

His cape like outfit flows behind him while he goes through the other door, after opening it of course.

It had some weird symbols that I recognized from many, similar structures in the ruins.

I often saw it on outfits as well; just like right now.

I sigh and follow after the king, my tiny feet stepping silently on the floor like pillows.

"This is the barrier. This is what holds all monsters trapped down here." Asgore says closing his eyes and tightening his cloak around him.

"Are you sure you're ready? I don't want you to regret not seeing your friends and saying your farewells."

I nod, determined enough to actually feel my face darken with red because of it.

Twilight shines through the windows and onto the long corridor.

It truly is the end of you journey.

"Human, it was nice to meet you-"

A single fireball forms and hits Asgore, who was too stunned to block it.

My expression lightens when I realize who walked into the room.

"I made it..just in time." Toriel mumble while she steps towards me.

"Are you alright, my child?"

She rubs my hair, where I previously knotted it up, making me giggle.

"Yes, mom."

Asgore gets off the floor, the ball of fire only enough to stun him for a few good seconds, "Mom? We could be a fam-"

Toriel glares a mighty glare at the king, "I don't want to hear it."

Asgore's face falls when he heard what Toriel said.

"But Tori-" The King's eyes feel with hope when mom hesitates to reply.

"Shh." She hushed him while she turns her gaze back to me.

"My child, I'm so happy you're alright..he didn't hurt you right?!" She starts panicking while looking for any wounds on my body.

I shake my head no, making Tori sigh in relief.

"Thank god." She turns her gaze back to Asgore, "But that's doesn't mean that you're off the hook."

Asgore chuckles nervously, my smile silently grows.

The door gets kicked off its hinges, "NGAAAAHHHHHH! GET AWAY FROM THE KING!"

I step back in confusion, is she talking to me?

"Undyne," Asgore breathes out nervously, while Toriel continues glaring at him. "What are you doing here?"

Undyne's hand falls, and her spear disappears, "I came as soon as I got a call from one of the royal guard members when I heard that someone that looked like the Queen came  
running in here with a steam boiled look."

Asgore hums while he relaxes, well tries to.

"UNDYNE?! DID WE REALLY HAVE TO RUN TO THE BARRIER FOR OUR COOKING LESSON?" A voice, one that I know too well, echoes across the walls in the barrier room.

"Papyrus, I told you to stay at my house. God.. Well too late now."

Papyrus strolls in here with his brother following close behind.

"And you brought your brother." Undyne mumbles, not amused.

"U-un-Undyne? I s-saw you r-r-run by my la-ab so I-I wanted to s-se-see what you were d-d-doing." My favorite anime loving friend walks into the room as well.

The souls in their glass jars begin to radiate different auras.

One by one my friends showed up.

Everyone meets and greets each other.

Mom is still ignoring Asgore...

"Uh, pa-papyrus? H-how did y-you kn-know to c-call everyone?" Alphys asks.

"LET'S JUST SAY, A TINY FLOWER HELPED ME." Alphy's eyes widen.

"A-a tin-tiny f-flower?"

Vines runs and ties my friends up.

I get in a defensive pose when I see their expressions of pain, it only makes me feel determined..to help them.

Flowey pops out of the ground beside the souls, "YOU GUYS, ARE SUCH IDIOTS!"

He laughs and his vines grasp the jars of the souls and shatters them.

"WHILE YOU IDIOTS, WERE HAVING GET TOGETHER TEA PARTIES, NO ONE HAD THEIR EYES ON THE SOULS! NOW, I HAVE THEM!"

My soul still out from the beginning of Asgore's battle is a target for Flowey's evil scheme.

His sinister smile grows when he gets an idea.

His "friendliness pellets" surround my soul, making me have no where to go.

They continue getting closer and closer until they finally hit me.

10/ 20 hp

More of them block my way and attack me leaving me only at 1 hp.

I grunt in pain, I hold my hand over my right arm.

I pull around and stare at the blood covering it, my eyes shake and I clench my hand into a fist.

Another round of bullets surround me, this time if I get hit with all of them..I might..

**"D I E!!"**

Fire surrounds me and cancels out the attack from Flowey.

"Toriel..." I look up and stare at my friends.

"Frisk! Don't listen to him! If you could beat me, you can beat him!" Undyne calls out while she grunts in pain.

"She's right, you have to believe in yourself, my child." Toriel smiles at me, somehow...

"You can't give up Frisk! Stay Determined!" Asgore calls out.

I feel my friends's encouragement reach towards me making my health bar slowly go up.

"Y-yeah! I-I st-still need t-to Sh-show you m-mew me-mew ki-kissie cu-cutie." Alphys says trying to be loud.

"HUMAN, YOU HAVE YET TO HELP ME MAKE SPAGHETTI! I ALSO NEED SOMEONE AROUND TO KEEP SANS COMPANY." Papyrus truthfully mentions while Sans, somehow, shrugs.

"We're rooting for ya kid, don't forget that."

"Frisk!"

More bullets cover any way of fleeing, this time bones and spears cancel them out.

"FRISKKK!!!! COME ON! YOU CAN'T SLEEP NOW!"

I'm being shook by a pair of boney hands, and something soft..

Papyrus.

"Jeez Paps, I'm awake." I rub my eyes and stare dumbfounded at everyone else.

"Where are we, again?"

Undyne scoffs and replies, "We're in the castle, remember? Someone broke the barrier..we still don't know who."

I look up at everyone, Asgore, Toriel, Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus, and last but not least Sans.

These are truly my friends


	2. Roll Call.

_Previously on Stolen Timeline:_

_(ST Frisk's pov)_

_I'm being shook by a pair of boney hands, and something soft.._

_Papyrus._

_"Jeez Paps, I'm awake." I rub my eyes and stare dumbfounded at everyone else._

_"Where are we, again?"_

_Undyne scoffs and replies, "We're in the castle, remember? Someone broke the barrier..we still don't know who."_

_I look up at everyone, Asgore, Toriel, Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus, and last but not least Sans._

_These are truly my friends._

**~~**

(ST Sans's pov)

A dazed expression fogs over on Frisk's eyes.

They flicker to each one of us, but she hesitates when she gets to me.

She breaths in a large amount of air while her eyes continue to travel down the line.

Like..she's taking roll.

"Thank god..you're all here."

The words flow out while she struggles off the ground, with the help of Papyrus.

Papyrus's gloved hand grasps Frisk's hand while he pulls her up with ease.

Huffs of air make their way out of Frisk's lungs and through her mouth, her tongue caught on what to say.

She mumbles incoherent words that no one bothered to decode, either too happy to see the surface, or focused on something else.

I was the latter one.

A dark feeling of dread and hatred hanged over the atmosphere, causing the mood of a few to darken.

There's another presence here as well; Either that brat, or him.

My eye flickers, almost response like; calling out for the presence.

Something stirs beside me while something softly tugs on my jacket.

I turn around, unaware that I was facing the wrong direction the whole time.

Her eyes lit up when my eyes meet her's, then they darken and plummet to the ground.

"Sans..how do you think the surface is gonna be like..I don't remember much from before the underground." I try to think of an answer that'll satisfy her and stop her from worrying so much.

Yeah, you don't remember the surface because of how many resets you did. Did you file the number of those away in the back of your mind along with the genocidal ones?!

Grim thoughts interrupt my thought flow, wanting nothing to do with the kid right now.

I only shrug as a response while I march towards my brother, hands in pockets.

Everyone stands in front of the barrier door, awaiting Frisk and I to make our way over there.

I duck under Papyrus's arm and squeeze in between Toriel and him.

"So are you ready, my child?" The mom's words soothe the child down, her mood somehow turning to one of happiness.

"Yeah! I'm ready!" Frisk exclaims while I scoff and follow the king out of the door; that might lead to our future or our destruction.

Everyone follows, my brother blurting out how he wishes to own a red car, much like his bed while we were underground.

Frisk stays silent, thinking deeply about something while Toriel pats her head.

Alphys and Undyne stare at each other in awe, then they blush and stare at the environment.

Trees much taller then the ones underground, are scattered across the providence.

Leaves fall off them and fall in harmony with the others, thus landing in small piles.

My attitude slowly disappears while my eyes stare at the landscape, not wanting to leave anytime soon.

It was like twilight outside; the lights shined against the leaves making a handful of them look multiple colors.

The setting sun, though, catches all of our's attention.

Gasps of awestruck leaves the mouths of everyone, their previous emotions, gone.

"It's so beautiful..."Asgore trailed on while his eyes never left the sunset.

The last hour of sunlight is closing to an end, just like the underground was many years ago.

The sunset was like something from a child's play, leaves shining, flowers blooming; all in harmony with the sun.

The sun is much like the core, it keeps the surface running in harmony, without it the world would turn to disaster.

The core basically does the same thing, it provide energy to the rest of the underground, powering every house full of electrons.

I shake my head and stare at my brother, he wasn't able to fulfill his dream of joining the royal guard, but maybe he could try something else.

Maybe cooking classes?

I internally shrug while my gaze slowly makes it way back to soon ending light.

If we thought that was the end of the light show, boy, were we totally wrong.

Minuscule sparks of light slowly appear across the sky, making their surroundings have a white glow.

My eyes lit up in comparison, just like stars.

The crescent moon radiates brighter then all the stars, bringing the light hours to an end.

Pebbles on the ground in front of us bounce up and down, slowly the ground begun to shake.

Everyone turns and looks at each other, having no idea what's happening.

Frisk's eyes widen, and she mouths the only words that we needed to hear.

"Run."

The pathway down the mountain uplifts onto each other, blocking us from dashing towards that direction.

My eyes dart across the mountain until they land on another path, it might be dangerous but it'll save us.

"Guys, this way!" I called out while everyone followed me towards the path.

"Sans, don't you think this path is a little dangerous?" Toriel asks while Alphys nods in agreement with her.

"Well, it's the only way to get out of here without us being crushed by these rocks."

She nods and picks Frisk up, catching frisk off guard.

"It'll be faster if I carry Frisk, she must be tired from her encounters today."

I nod while I don't peep out a response.

No one disrespects Toriel's requests, no one.

Asgore's the first down the rocky path, after him his captain of the Royal guard.

Well- previous Captain, I'm pretty sure the King is gonna disband them.

Alphys wobbles closely behind her crush while I follow after my lab partner.

My brother sighs, wanting to do something but knowing this is the only way to safety.

Toriel follows from behind so she can keep an eye on the damage happening behind us.

"Wait, what about the other monsters?! We gotta save them!" Frisk says, almost jumping out of Toriel's arms.

I tsk, doesn't she know that they won't be harmed of disasters that happen on the surface?

My feet shove their way into dirt and across the rocky path, no wonder everyone took the other path.

Hm? How do I know that?

The dirt was flattened away by feet, shoes, ect;

I shake my head, no time to think about qualitative information.

Everyone marches down the path, ignoring the struggling Frisk in Toriel's arms.

The ground only shakes harder, wanting to break away at any second.

Toriel tries to calm Frisk down by telling her that the underground is unharmed by the storm surges and storms up here.

Frisk quiets down, and lays limp in her mom's arms.

God, she can be so annoying.

I scoff and continue walking while staring at my feet in regret.


	3. Secrets

_Previously on Stolen Timeline:_

_(Stolen Timeline Sans's pov)_

_Everyone marches down the path, ignoring the struggling Frisk in Toriel's arms._

_The ground only shakes harder, wanting to break away at any second._

_Toriel tries to calm Frisk down by telling her that the underground is unharmed by the storm surges and storms up here._   
_Frisk quiets down, and lays limp in her mom's arms._

_God, she can be so annoying._

_I scoff and continue walking while staring at my feet in regret._

**~~~(???'s pov)~~~**

I embrace the small but deadly weapon close to my body while the cast of puppets scramble to the bottom of the mountain.

A smirk of triumph grows while little small gray objects makes their way to my outstretched hand.

They softly hover over it, accepting its demise.

My fingers curl around the pieces of the code from the universe.

The pressure is too much for the minuscule light gray code pieces, they disintegrate into dust.

The sand-like substance makes it way through my fingers.

Showing its last strain of suffering.

My eyes make their way back to the group of puppets, almost exactly like the originals.

The glow in my eyes light up, they're almost at the bottom.

I silently cheer for them, knowing I'm not suppose to.

My fingers snap and open a portal, my multicolored cables obey by keeping the portal open.

My feet turn to the direction of the exit, wanting to get out of this AU.

"What are you doing?!" His voice yells through my head, frustrated at me for not finishing them off.

My eyes shake but begin to narrow while I step through the portal.

My dad, still yelling at me for not taking out the enemy.

For not taking out **HIS** enemy.

**_~~~_ **

(ST Toriel's POV)

My voice soothes Frisk down while we finally make it to the bottom, I catch a glare coming my way.

I turn and stare at person who it belonged to.

Sans.

I soon figured out he was glaring at both Frisk and me.

My arms naturally begin to embrace Frisk tighter, a mother like hold.

To protect her from any danger, right now that danger is Sans.

"Sans? What's the matter?" My words flow out of my mouth, questioning Sans and his appearance in aura.

His eyes somehow begin to look normal, "Huh?"

I raise an eyebrow, he was just glaring at us how come he's acting like he wasn't?

I sigh and shake my head trying to forget about it.

I set Frisk down on the stable ground, the earthquake ending abruptly just like how it began.

Papyrus places a hand on Sans's shoulder, a look of worry clear on his face.

"Brother, is everything alright? I would hate it if something was happening to you."

Sans looks at his brother and begins to reply, "I'm alright bro, just a bit tired from walking down that hill."

"Sans, that wasn't a hill. It's a mountain."

Asgore's expression turns to one of amusement, everyone forgetting what happened just mere seconds before.

"Hill? Mountain? Same thing, bro." Sans smiles, trying to lighten the atmosphere, well, it's working.

Papyrus huffs (?) out a breath of annoyance, "Hills and mountains are two completely different things!"

I snort out an array of laughter while Frisk only looks up and smiles at me.

"Um, Guys? I don't think this is the best time to be discussing that." Alphys stutters out, making everyone stop laughing.

Undyne turns towards us and continues Alphy's phrase, "She's right, something about what just happened seemed very strange."

Everyone's eyes search around for something out of the ordinary, anything that doesn't seem like it belongs there.

A soft gasp leaves Frisk's lips while she points above, "That wasn't there before!"

The heads of everyone's snap up and stare at the night sky.

Small little sand bits fall from the sky, slyly landing on Asgore's and my shoulders.

Alphys head silently lowers while she walks up to the king and whispers something to him.

Asgore nods, while I only glare at him.

I dust the substance off my shoulder and into my hand.

Sans's expression turns to one of grim, while he mumbles words that I don't understand, "The pacifist code..."

Frisk's eyes grow large, deer like to describe it.

She turns towards Sans, her mouth open in pure shock, "You don't think she-?"

Sans eyes narrow while he softly replies, but not soft enough for me to not catch, "There's a possibility that Chara did it."

My eyes shake, they just mentioned that name, no they must be talking about a different child. There's no way they can be talking about my dear little Chara.

Undyne walks up to me, her hands open to receive the dust to give to her beloved.

My eyes shake but still place the substance into the fish's hands.

She walks away and hands it to the Royal Scientist who has a container in her hand, where did she get that from?

I shake my head while my eyes snap to Sans and Frisk who are walking away talking about something.

Just what are you hiding, child?  
 **~~~**


	4. Fallen Down.

_Previously on stolen timeline:_

_(ST! Toriel)_

_My eyes shake but still place the substance into the fish's hands._

_She walks alway and hands it to the Royal Scientist who has a container in her hand, where did she get that from?_

_I shake my head while my eyes snap to Sans and Frisk who are walking away talking about something._

_Just what are you hiding, child?_

**~~~**

(3rd person POV)

Snow shimmers down steadily from the night sky, radiating a special glow.

The two teenagers stumble away from their friends, seeking a chance to talk alone.

Frisk turns and faces her skeleton friend, hoping they're out of earshot from the others.

She mutters something incoherent to her friend; maybe she's longing to be more than friends?

She shutters at the thought, there's absolutely no chance he would fancy her.

After all, she's the cause of his pain, she'll never forgive herself for that.

She sighs, her eyes automatically snap to the night sky.

Snowflakes drizzle down and softly land on Sans's shoulders, the atmosphere still dropping to lower climates.

Perhaps the calamity could bring them together?

Frisk ponders at this knowledge; to be honest she was actually still awestruck from the view.

Never during a pacifist timeline was the luminous night sky, present

This took both Sans and Frisk by surprise, they were used to the surface being summer time; humid or at least raining.

Not a single one of the timelines has the surface been cold and snowy; nighttime as well fell under this category.

Sans clears his nonexistent throat while unconsciously slipping his hands into his pockets.

Snowflakes dance around Frisk's hair softly landing but only to melt from the touch of it.

"So, how are you liking the surface, Angel?"

The human teenager's head snaps towards her skeleton friend, shocked by those words.

Her composed attitude vanishing right before her eyes.

"Sans, you do realize we didn't stray away from our friends to talk about something like that." She softly mumbles, her gaze returning to the beautiful night sky.

The moon's light shining through the snowflakes makes Frisk smile in bliss.

Dark and gloomy, dust from the code intertwining with the snowflakes; adding little specks of gray in them.

Frisk arms fold and grasp each other, finally realizing how threatening the bitter cold is.

"Yeah I know," Sans says, "this outcome is way different from all the other timelines."

A weight lands on Frisk's shoulders, causing her to look back to see what.

Sans's big stripped blue jacket was draped over her shoulders, feeling her with warmth.

It also smelled like barbecue sauce, which made her slightly hungry.

She shuffled her arms through the holes to provide her with more warmth.

"You didn't have to do that." She mumbles, enjoying the warmth it radiated off.

She silently snuggles into the jacket, "No, it was my pleasure. Anyways, I only really use it only to store barbecue sauce."

So that's why it gave off a barbecue like scent, Frisk nodded slowly understanding fully now.

Chuckles leave the girl's mouth, but her laughter soon dies down when she brings up the conversation from before.

"Do you really think Chara did all this?" She turns and motions towards the sand like objects falling from the sky in harmony with the snowflakes.

Sans's face turns to one of amusement, the tattoo like symbols under his eyes glowing a brighter shade of blue.

He shakes his head, "Chara wouldn't have been able to destroy the pacifist code, maybe it was someone else entirely."

Frisk's lips puff out, stuck at words; having no idea what to say in response.

So she only nods, hoping that it was enough of an answer.

A silence drifts between them, wanting to say more but it's like her lips have been frozen shut; refusing to operate.

"Wait, what about this timeline? Isn't it pacifist?!"

Sans's eyes go huge, knowing that something is wrong; how could he over see this?

"What about the alternate versions of us, how is this gonna effect them?"

Frisk's panic grows, does this mean people are dying?!

Is their code separating and shattering into a million of broken dreams?

Sans is startled by her panicking state, first of all how was she informed by their alternate selfs?

Frisk continued, knowing what his puzzled expression meant.

"Your hands, they're cracked and have holes in them. Is this the result of the pacifist code shattering?"

Sans's eyes narrow down into a glare, "How do you know that my hands are like that?"

Frisk steps back, unprepared for his glare full of hatred and what? Remorse?

Hatred that will never fade, for she is the cause of all his pain.

Maybe if she wasn't even in the picture, her friends could have a happy life?

"SANS, I SAW THEM WHILE WE WERE FIGHTING? ARE YOU HAPPY?"

Her words hit Sans square in his soul, wounded by such words.

"Sans, I'm so sorry. I just-"

Her words are stopped by Sans's glare hardening.

"You know what? I actually do believe that you should never have fallen down. Then maybe, I would be able to live happily with my bro. Nothing to worry about; timelines, YOU, AU's- nothing."

She turns silently on her heel and shrugs off Sans's jacket.

Snow falls onto Frisk's skin, making her body temperature lower; maybe she can catch a cold and end everyone's pain?

His jacket falls into the inch of snow that managed to pile up while they were talking.

Frisk had no words to say back to him, knowing he needs some time to recoup.

She walks away, leaving a dazed- hatred filled sans behind.

Sans mutters words that made Frisk stop dead in her tracks, "You're just like Chara, huh? After all, you're the one who started genocide."

Snowflakes continuing to fall down upon Frisk, her clear tears streaming down her face like waterfalls.

Her body slowly turns to face Sans, "Don't worry Sans- I, myself, wish that I have never fallen down."

She sadly starts to smile, while she slowly starts summoning the only thing keeping her from dying.

Sans's faces softens, his mouth opens to yell; to stop her from actually doing it.

"No, that would put you through more misery, wouldn't it?" The buttons vanishes, mocking Frisk even more for her cowardliness.

"Frisk- don't go, I'm sorry-" He's lost of words; trying to seek anything that would actually make a sincere apology.

Frisk only turns and walks away, tears still falling down; hoping to seek comfort from her other friends.

She knows she won't be able to receive it from Sans.

Sans only gaps while she walks away, knowing he wounded Frisk internally; unbalancing her mental state.

Sans begins to turn around, wanting to get far away from everyone else; but at the same time, wanting to snuggle close with them.

A red blob with orange and white started Sans, the person standing in front of him; panicked him.

"Sans..what is a timeline? Also, why was the human crying?" Being startled by his brother, Sans tries to come up with an excuse.

"Um-"

**~~~**


	5. Excuses

_Previously on Stolen Timeline:_

_(3rd person)_

_Sans begins to turn around, wanting to get far away from everyone else; but at the same time, wanting to snuggle close with them._

_A red blob with orange and white started Sans, the person standing in front of him; panicked him._

_"Sans..what is a timeline? Also, why was the human crying?" Being startled by his brother, Sans tries to come up with an excuse._

_"Um-"_   
**~~~**

(ST! Sans's pov)

"Paps, I can explain." Those words choked out of me, was it because of surprise or of guilt?

My brother's gaze softened when he noticed my anxious hands, twitching as they searched for something to grasp.

He quietly sighed and pinched his nonexistent nose, "Then explain, brother. What did you say to Frisk?"

Those were the words I dreaded to hear, I wanted to keep Paps out of the situation- not bring him in!  
I curse myself for getting worked up and not realizing that Paps was following us.

"God damnit.." I mumbled, this is exactly why I hated talking about anything.

"Brother?" Paps questions, clearly still expecting an answer.

My breath hitches in my throat, "I- I can't tell you, Paps. You wouldn't understand-"

"I can't understand if you won't tell me." Those words burst through his clenched teeth. It was clear that this conversation was getting to him- he was probably regretting not being able to recognize that his brother was suffering.

"That's the point!" His eyes widen at my sudden outburst, "I- I can't let you know what happened- it would break my heart all over again." My eyes fall to his scarf that was snuggled around his neck, the thoughts of it covered in dust, his dust, shook me down to the bone.

Papyrus sighs, "Fine brother, I won't force it out of you- but still, you need to go apologize to human Frisk 'cause it's obvious that she's the only one able to understand you."

My thoughts run dry- Frisk, able to understand me? Able to understand all the pain I've been through? Bullshit. It was all utter bullshit. She was the cause of my problems, the cause of all my pain. There's absolutely no way that she would even be able to understand a single strand of all my problems. Just because this was a pacifist timeline didn't mean shit, what about all the other timelines? What about all those combined memories? The times she resetted when we were already on the surface? It was all so despicable.  
I didn't even realize that I stayed completely silent, engrossed in my own thoughts, until my brother looked at me full of worry.

"Sans? Are you okay?" My brother asked, his head tilting to the side out of confusion.

"Oh? Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking of something." I say, not even realizing that my pupils disappeared during my whole spew of my thoughts.

"Then why are your pupils gone?" I curse, of course that would happen, and worse it was in front of the one person I wanted to protect. The one person I wanted to keep out of this nonsense.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking." I lie. My hands shake, oh how I wanted to fucking tell him everything right there and then but I knew I couldn't.

Papyrus lets out an exasperated sigh, "Fine. Don't tell me anything. I'll let you keep your secrets. Just, go apologize to Frisk, for my sake and yours."

My eyes shake, how could I be so selfish and brash? Those thoughts echoed through my mind as I watched Papyrus turn on his heel and walk away, his scarf catching the ice, cold wind. I sigh, I guess I better go find the kid. My hand rubs the back of my head as I turn to the right to pickup my jacket that was so discarded by Frisk as she ran away. A thought suddenly rakes through my mind. If Frisk didn't have my jacket, then that means.. Oh god, how stupid I was to throw such a tantrum at time where Frisk could've been somewhere in the forest freezing to death and enveloped in frost bite. I quickly throw the jacket over my shoulders as I trek towards the area where Frisk took off towards. I make my way to where everyone else is and abruptly stop near Alphys and Undyne.

"Hey punk, what took you so long? And where's Frisk?" My eyes widen, didn't she head this way?

"Wait, you haven't seen her either?" Those words choke out of my mouth, feelings of regret and guilt nipping at my heels causing my sins to crawl up my back.

"N-no, did something h-happen?" Alphys stuttered out, worry quite evident on both hers and Undyne's face.

"No- it's nothing that you should regard yourself with. I'll figure it out myself." I utter, turning away from the couple and continuing into the forest on my right, knowing it was the only other way Frisk could've gone without someone noticing her.

The needles on the trees scratch my bones as I trekked through the harsh landscape, how could Frisk get through this so easily? I shake my head, now wasn't the time to think of things like that, I had to find Frisk- after all, I had a promise to keep.I push through the trees, much like the ones in Snowdin. I groan, if only there was a coherent path through the woods like there was in Snowdin.My slippers get caught on some roots growing out the ground from the trees, and fall off- making me wish that I wore my actual shoes instead. I wouldn't have to deal with thorns cutting at my feet then. I shove that thought out of my mind as I discover some kind of red liquid evident on the root, probably blood. Most likely Frisk's.

"God damnit, of course she would get injured. I mean- who wouldn't if they ran away blinded by tears?" I mutter, only adding fuel to the growing fire of my regret. Well, at least it re-insured that I was heading the right way.

I followed the blood trail, hoping that Frisk was alright. Even though I said those things to her, and blamed her for everything- I knew deep down, that I was as guilty as her. I mean- I did sit back and watch it happen, not even lifting a finger to stop her. I have no reason to judge her about her sins when mine are as worse as hers. God, I'm such a hypocrite.

~~~~~

(ST! Frisk's pov)

Tears threaten to overflow from my eyes as I trekked through the treacherous forest, the hairs on my arms sticking up from the freezing cold. How could I just run away? I've changed- I swear I have, but running away from Sans just proved his point more. But still- his eyes, they were so full of remorse and guilt as he called out my name as I selfishly raced away. I'm so weak. I can't even face my own feelings- I can't even forgive myself- so why did I think for a second that Sans would? Why did I let myself become a puppet? Why didn't I fight back more? Why didn't I do anything?! Why did I still have to be alive? These thoughts raked their way through my mind, causing my soul to cry out- for anyone to comfort me. My tears were flowing down at full blast now, there were so many of them- were they trying to block my sight?

**"Gosh, you're such a crybaby."**

No- that was the last voice I wanted to hear. Why now?

"N-no, why you of all people, wanted to stick their nose into my business?!" I hiccuped out.

**"What do you mean, partner? Were you expecting that comedian to comfort you? Oh please, he hates your guts. Why would he ever comfort a murderer like you?"**

"Shut up- you are the reason for all my pain and you know it." I snap. Wrong move.

**"Oh hu hu, you really think I was the one to press the reset button? The one that started those genocide runs? Oh gosh, how stupid can you really be? You're the one who did all those things- I'm just the one who continued the runs when you, yourself, wanted to give up. So let's face- you're as guilty as I am."**

"Stop-" I try to force out, but it comes out as a weak, soft mutter.

**"Oh, did I hit a nerve? Good- you needed to know that you weren't the one in control. You really are stupid Frisk, you know that right? Did you really think this run was going to be the last? Oh how stupid indeed."**

"No! I'm not resetting- I caused Sans enough pain already-" I'm interrupted by a harsh push that made me land on a sharp stick that stabbed my ankle, causing blood to flow down from the wound.

I cry out in pain, how could this be happening to me- all I wanted was for everyone to be happy. Why was I the only one suffering this much?

**"Wrong answer, partner."**

I didn't reply, I was too preoccupied with my injured ankle to give a damn about what Chara would do. I tried to stand up from the cold, wet ground but as soon as I put pressure on my ankle- I yelped. I fell back down on the ground and started to try to doctor up my ankle. Emphasis on 'try'. I slowly pulled the dirty stick out of my ankle, not knowing that the stick had thorns on it. The thorns slit open my hand as I tried to pull it out from my ankle, I hissed at the pain as blood begun to cover the ground.

 **"Wow, look what you did."** Chara said, silently laughing at my pain.

"Do you mean what _you_ did?" I snap back, still hissing at the pain as tears fell from my eyes.

All I get is a chuckle as a response. I sigh and grasp the stick again, careful to make sure I'm not touching any thorns. I pull the stick out as fast as I can and yell from the pain, and as in response- tears fall to the ground. Blood starts gushing from the slash in my ankle as I, once again, try to get off the ground. This time I'm successful, but the only down fall is that I have a limp.  
So I continued, I continued trekking through those woods with a limp knowing that I was leaving a blood trail, I continued softly crying, I continued feeling useless, and I continued wishing that I would die. But I knew that I was too much of a coward to fulfill those wishes. God, can someone save me from this pain? Can someone save me from myself? Can someone rid me of this burden?  
A chuckle ran through my mind, of course Chara was having a field day with this. She always found my pain funny.

**"Well obviously- it's because you're such a nihilist. Like c'mon, if you hate life so much- why don't you let me have control and you just sit back and watch like you always do?"**

"You already know the answer to that, Chara. Now stop asking me and let me live my life in peace. Why are you even still haunting me anyways?" I say, annoyed by Chara's continued determination to take over my body,

**"Because it's hilarious seeing you try to fight against me."**

I sigh and struggle further along into the woods, trying to escape from the sins crawling up my back threatening to overshadow all my thoughts. After continuing to limp through the woods for a long time, I decided to take a break and rest my feet since it was quite evident that I was running low on blood. Would Sans even come looking for me? I mean- he did hate me so I highly doubt that. I moan in pain as I tried to move my ankle once more, it seems like I won't be going anywhere, anytime soon.

**~~~~~~~~~**


	6. The Code

_Previously on Stolen Timeline:_

_(ST! Frisk Pov)_

_"You already know the answer to that, Chara. Now stop asking me and let me live my life in peace. Why are you even still haunting me anyways?" I say, annoyed by Chara's continued determination to take over my body._

_**"Because it's hilarious seeing you try to fight against me."** _

_I sigh and struggle further along into the woods, trying to escape from the sins crawling up my back threatening to overshadow all my thoughts. After continuing to limp through the woods for a long time, I decided to take a break and rest my feet since it was quite evident that I was running low on blood. Would Sans even come looking for me? I mean- he did hate me so I highly doubt that. I moan in pain as I tried to move my ankle once more, it seems like I won't be going anywhere, anytime soon._   
**~~~~~~~~~**

(ST! Sans Pov)

I continued to follow the blood trail as I searched for Frisk. It's been a long time since she left, probably a few hours at most. The blood has begun to lessen as I tracked it further through the woods, probably meaning that I'm close to my destination. I continue along the trail until I'm greeted by a sight to behold. It was of Frisk- she was laying up against a tree as she slept. It was rather adorable, even though if you tried to make me admit to saying that later- I would've ignored you. Frisk was quietly snoring as drool etched its way from her mouth, though that wasn't the only thing I noticed- I also saw her slashed open palm and her injured ankle. I could also tell that she was freezing cold since her body would shake with shivers every couple of minutes.

"Gosh kiddo, you really do know how to change my mind about something." I whispered out, any thoughts of hate or disgust towards her evaporating into thin air.

I quietly tip-toed closer to her and gently pulled her away from the tree. I then wrapped my jacket around her, trying to make sure she stayed warm. As soon as I did that, it seemed like a smile has spread across her face. I chuckle internally as I scoop her up in my arms, bridal style, and then pick up her fallen phone with my magic. Once her phone has made it to my grasps, I shove it into my short's pockets- somehow knowing that it will become important later. I sigh and tighten my grip on Frisk as I made my way out of the forest with Frisk. It seemed like I was searching for Frisk for a while since as soon as we made it out of the woods, the sun started to rise.

"Heh." I quietly mumble, watching the sun rise- it was as beautiful as before. It truly was astonishing- I could never get used to this sight.

I adjust my hold on Frisk as I walk to where our friends were, but it seems like they've already left for shelter. All that was left there was a note from Papyrus, I decided to read it.

_"Dear Brother,_

_It seems like you followed my advice and went after Frisk and for that I'm grateful. As you can tell, everyone has left for shelter- but worry not! Alphys isn't with us and we decided to call her to tell her the directions to the village as soon as we found one. Alphys had something to grab from her laboratory for some reason, she wouldn't even tell us what... Anyways- I'm sure if you stay put where you are, you will either run in to Alphys or someone else. Just make sure you apologize to Frisk, ok?_

_Your Brother, Papyrus"_

I chuckle, of course Alphys would forget something from her lab- hopefully she found the other path that the monsters used or else she would have had to move all the debris from the barrier entrance. I softly put Frisk down on the ground as I waited for someone to show up. I waited for what felt like an hour or so for something to happen. I then notice the kid stirring near me, probably about to wake up. After a few minutes, she begins to sit up and rub the sleep from her eyes.

"Heya, kiddo. How did you sleep?" Frisk turns to me with a complex look on her face.

"Fine, I guess... but I thought I fell asleep in the woods. Also, why do you call me kiddo? You're literally only a few years older than me" Frisk says- she then notices that my jacket is around her and blushes. Cute.

"Wait, really?"

"Yep, I'm 19. At least- I think. I don't really remember the year anymore. And I think you're 22? Right?"

"Sheesh kid, you're kind of creeping me out by knowing my age. And about you falling asleep in the woods.. you did, I just happened to find you and then I carried you here. But enough about that- how are you holding up? Y'know about the fight and whatnot." I ask, clearly concerned.

"I'm fine, we both said things that we regretted so it doesn't really bother me." I mean, she what she said was true. I've been regretting what I said to her for awhile now.

I let out a sigh of relief, one I wasn't aware I was keeping, "Good, but still- I'm sorry about blowing up at you like that. I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you. I know you weren't the one who wanted to continue those genocidal runs, but still- I don't know why my mind was doubting your hand in it."

"Sans..." Frisk says, tears building at the edges of her eyes. I hope they're tears of joy.

"Yes?" I say in response, curious as to what she will say.

"Thanks."

"For what, kiddo?" I question.

"For believing me." The tears then silently fall down her face.

A smile spreads across my face as I move my hand to wipe away her tears, "Of course I would, Frisk. How could I not believe someone for whom I care about?"

There it was. Finally, I was being truthful with myself. The smile continued to burn on my face, though it didn't hurt- instead it provided me with a warm feeling inside. I didn't know that allowing myself to forgive her would make me feel so relieved. I study Frisk's face, waiting for a change- and then it happened, the change I was waiting for. Her face automatically brightened up as more tears fell from her face and sobs escaped from her pale lips. My hand, that I didn't realize was still on Frisk's face, makes its way to her back so I could pull her into a hug. 

I continued to hug Frisk tightly as "I'm sorry" etched its way from her lips, god, how could I have been so self-centered that I couldn't even realize Frisk's pain that was hiding behind a fake smile? I'm so stupid. Instead of expressing these feelings, I let Frisk continue to sob into my shoulder, the feeling of warmth never leaving.  
 **~~~~~**  
(ST! Frisk pov)

I sobbed, because it was the only thing I knew how to do at that moment. My thoughts of how Sans hated me vanished, and were only filled with ones of how he cared for me. But that wasn't the only thing that I was crying about. During Sans's and my conversation, I could swear that I felt a burden being lifted off of me like of something leaving my mind- or someone.

God, did it feel good being able to cry into Sans's shoulder without a care in the world- without someone commenting on how much of a crybaby you were, without someone haunting every second of every day- oh how so good it felt. I didn't have to put up a façade anymore- I didn't have to worry about losing control or about resetting- I was just so relieved. But little did I know that Chara wasn't out of my hair for a second, just because she wasn't trying to overshadow me doesn't mean she was trying to do the same thing to someone else.  
 **~~~~**  
(ST! Sans pov) (and we're back)

After a few minutes of the kiddo sniffling and the occasional hiccups, she was done. Frisk slowly brought her head up from the tear drenched section of my shirt that was near my shoulder and gave me a small smile- showing that she was done, for now at least. I smiled back.

"She's finally gone." Frisk said through a smiling face.

"Who is, kid?" I question, afraid that it was something horrible.

"Chara." My eyes widen, and my smile grows.

"That's great, kid!" I meant it, I really did- It would mean no more suffering for Frisk and for me. Oh how I was so wrong at that moment.

Frisk gave a genuine smile as a response and unwrapped her arms from around me. A thought then rang through my mind as I grabbed Frisk's phone from my pocket after my fingertips scraped against the watch in my pocket.

"Do you mind if I use this for a second?" I ask her.

"No, go right ahead, but who are you planning on calling?" Frisk questions, curious as to who I needed to talk to.

"Alphys." I respond as I open up her phone to see that her wallpaper was of when I stole her phone and took a selfie of myself when I had on those fake glasses with the mustache. I blush, hopefully no one else has seen her background.

I finally found my way to her contacts and clicked on the first name at the top. I waited for the first two rings to end and then I was greeted by a response.

"H-hello?"

"Hey Alphys." I say into the microphone on the phone.

"O-oh, hi Sans- why do you have Frisk's cellphone?" Frisk perked up as soon as she heard her name through the phone's speaker.

"Just borrowing it for sec- but enough about that, I have something to ask you." This peaked Frisk's curiosity- causing her to question what I needed.

Frisk mouthed, "What?" I shake my head at her.

"A-ask what?" Alphys stuttered.

I sigh, "I need you to go get something out of my room."

"What do I n-need to get?" Alphys questioned, clearly curious as to what I needed.

"I need you to grab a box labelled "Determination Pills" from out of my closet." This made Frisk's eyes widen and I'm sure it made Alphys's as well.

"Determination pills? Why do you have those?" I knew I had Alphys entire attention as soon as she stopped stuttering.

"They-" I stopped talking for a second, questioning how I was going to word the response, "They were a gift."

I noticed Frisk scoot closer to me, probably trying to pick up more of the conversation.

"Ok, anything e-else?" And the old Alphys was back.

"No, that will be all. Thanks." After I said those words, I hanged up the phone and handed it back to Frisk.

She raised an eyebrow at me, "So?"

I blinked a few times and then replied, "So, what?"

"So, why do you have determination pills?" Of course she was questioning that, this was Frisk we were talking about after all.

"Like I said, they were a gift." I say casually, unaware of how close Frisk and I were to each other.

"Mhm, from who?" Frisk says.

"Excuse me?" I asked, where was she going with this?

"They were a gift.. from who?" Frisk smirked, knowing that I couldn't get out of the situation.

I sigh, of course she wanted to know that. "They- they were a gift from my dad."

"Wait, you and Papyrus have a dad?" I don't think she realized how stupid that question was.

"Uh- yeah? Why else would I be alive?" I chuckled as Frisk blushed with embarrassment.

"I-" The kid choked out as blush enveloped her face.

"Exactly." I say, winking. The kid's face explodes into more blush as she hides her face further into my jacket, which she was still wearing.

I didn't realize that someone else had arrived until my teasing fest with Frisk was interrupted.

"Well, it's good to see that you two have made up. Papyrus told everyone that you two got into a huge fight but it seems like it wasn't that big of a deal." A voice softly said, one that I recognized as Toriel.

"Mom!" Frisk said, jumping up from the ground clearly forgetting that she had an injured ankle.

Frisk winced as she collapsed once again onto the ground, "Oh, my child! Are you okay? Where are you hurt at?" Toriel rushed out as she quickly walked over to Frisk.

"It's just a scratch." Frisk replied.

"Yeah, sure kid. Keep telling yourself that." I chuckled out, causing Toriel's worry to grow more- if that was even possible.

Toriel crouched down beside Frisk and softly pulled up her leggings where the slash was at. The wound had dirt and wood inside of it and there was even a nasty bruise forming around the cut as well, it was evident that the wound was infected.

Frisk hissed in pain as Toriel lightly touched her hand to the wound. Toriel sighed, "It seems I can't heal it yet since it was infected and needs to be cleaned."

"Well, that sucks." I mumbled out, how could the kid have been so carless with her wound?

Toriel softly scooped Frisk into her arms as she turned to me, "Sans, you really need to try better at protecting Frisk."

Ouch, that hurt.

I softly chuckle, "No prob, Tori. I'll try harder next time."

"Good. Now, let's head back to the others." Frisk nods in response to Toriel as I silently agree.

After about 30 minutes, we made it to a village. It was comprehensible that the village would be accepting of monsters since they lived so close to Mt. Ebott so we didn't really have to worry about the discrimination. I continued to follow Toriel to a house near the outskirts of the village; it was a rather large house and the windows looked so similar to the ones found in the judgement hall that it made me shiver and I bet it did the same thing to Frisk. Everyone promptly pilled out of the house as soon as they caught sight of Frisk and me and starting bombarding us with questions.

"What took you punks so long?" Undyne huffed out.

I laughed, and shook my head- ignoring Undyne's annoyed question. I then turned my attention to Papyrus, who made his way to Toriel and Frisk.

"Is the human alright? She's not hurt, is she?" Papyrus said worried, it was quite evident in his eyes.

"She'll be fine, she just hurt her ankle- that's all. I merely need to clean her wound and then I can heal her with my magic." Toriel stated, smiling.

Papyrus sighed in relief, "That's good, I'm glad Frisk's okay." Frisk jolted awake as soon as she heard her name- I didn't even realize that she fell asleep.

I smile at the scene in front of me and then I turned towards Undyne, "Hey, why don't you go wait for Alphys in the clearing? She should be heading back from her lab soon and I'm pretty sure she doesn't know where we are."

Undyne nods, and quickly takes off towards the direction that I just came from. I chuckle, she's so madly in love with Alphys that it's hilarious.

I was so preoccupied with my thoughts that I didn't realize that everyone already went back inside until I was startled by Papyrus, "Brother? Are you coming in?"

"Yeah, just give me a second." I say to Paps, all he does is nod and head inside. Something felt wrong, but I'm sure it's just my imagination but still- I couldn't shake the feeling of being watched during that whole conversation.

My eyes dart around my surroundings, trying to spot what has me so on edge. That's when I spot it- someone staring at me from behind a tree in the forest- but that's not all. It has also begun to snow, but the snow is not normal- it was far from that. No, this "snow" was crushed up code, not just any code- but the pacifist code... My breath hitches, how could this have happened? Was this the work of Chara? My eyes widen and dart back to my stalker that was behind the tree just to find out that they disappeared already. Where could they have gone?

"Hehehe, are you looking for me?" My head quickly snaps forward to where the voice came from.

"Who are you?" My eyes narrow and glare at the person in front of me.

"Wow, I'm hurt. C'mon comedian, don't you know a pal when you see one?" My body stiffens up.

"Chara." That name flows out of my name like venom.

"In the flesh and blood." She winks and smirks.

"Why are you here- How are you here?" I glare at her, and ready my body in an attacking position.

"Well, since Frisk wouldn't give me what I wanted... I decided to find a more competent host- and yours and Frisk's lovey dovey nonsense was making me hurl." Chara starts violently fake puking at the thought of Frisk and me.

"You better not be planning what I think you are." My eyes darken at the megalomaniac in front me, my left eye threatening to start glowing and my hand twitching- wanting to summon a gaster blaster. 

"Oh hu hu, you know me so well comedian~" A glint of a blade catches my eye as Chara comes running at me at full sprint.

I summon a gaster blaster with a snap of my fingers and shoot it at her. Chara slightly dodges but still get scraped by the blast, causing a part of her leg to be charred. But she doesn't care, she still continues her approach.

"God damnit.. this kid is insane!" I think as I dodge Chara's slash at me.

"It feels so amazing to have my own body again! I should've done this ages ago!" A black liquid drips from her eyes as she continues her onslaught of determination.  
I continue to dodge her slashes as best I could- where is Undyne and Alphys?! They should be back pretty damn soon. I swear to god if they're too busy flirting- I will separated them from each other.

I groan, I really should have taken up Undyne and Paps on the offer to train with them, I'm so out of shape that I can barely keep up with Chara's slashes. My eye glows as I use blue magic on Chara's soul and throw her far away from me.

"I really don't care about how you feel." It was the truth, I really couldn't care less about her.

Chara chuckles evilly and starts teasing me, "You do realize you can't dodge forever, Sansy, and oh- have you grown slower, perhaps?"

My eyes widen, she's right.. I have grown slower. Chara twirls the knife in her hand as she starts her approach towards me again; A look of pure wickedness etched across her face and that only reinsured that she would never feel remorse about anything. She slashes at me once again, and I dodge in response. I summon an array of bones around her and watch how she carefully dodges each of them. I steadily back up as I maintain to mock her.

"You haven't changed a bit since the last time I saw you, still no mercy huh? Well, it seems like you have grown more... impatient." I smirk at her, causing her blood to start boiling.

Chara growls at me, her grip on her knife tightening as she dashes towards me once more. She slashes at me again- her slashes becoming more frequent and with more strength behind them as I continued to dodge her. I could feel Chara's anger emitting off of her in waves as I once again used my blue magic on her to hurl her into a nearby house. I summoned a variety of bones below her, but instead of falling into them- Chara instead stabbed the wooden house with her knife to stay above the ground. She then swung herself from the blade- landing in front of the group of bones only after barely missing them. As I stared disturbed at Chara, the door to where all of my friends were staying at was slammed open.

"Sans!" Frisk called out as she saw the sweat dripping down my forehead, but she also seemed worry about something else. My head quickly turns towards Frisk trying to warn her of Chara.

"FRISK, STAY AWAY! IT'S NOT SAF-" These words leave my mouth as a knife was slashed down upon me, my eyes wide with shock.

"Sans... no.." Frisk mutters out and collapses onto her knees as tears fall down.

"F-frisk, you have to run." I cough out as I place my hand on my wound, feeling the tips of my fingers already turning to dust. During this whole process, Chara was grinning beside me- happy of her handy work.

"Oh Frisk.. You might have been able to stop me if I were still in your shadow... but nope! Your selfish actions caused this!" Chara called out menacingly, motioning towards me near the end of her monologue as I tried to make my way to Frisk.

"No- all I was trying to do was prevent this.." Frisk says, standing up on her shaking legs.

"Hehehe." Chara's chuckles ran through the air as she studied her masterpiece.

"Don't worry kiddo.." Blood coughs out my mouth as I stop dead in my tracks between Chara and Frisk, "The brat won't kill you... she needs your determination."

"You always were too smart, comedian.."Chara sneered at me, the black goop still dripping from her eyes.

"Heh, that's what you get for seeing so many timelines and resets- I guess." A portion of my skull starts turning to dust and falls onto the ground as I shrug.

I fall to the ground beside where Frisk is standing and lend myself up against the front door of the house- how come no was hearing the commotion from outside? Hell if I know. For once in my life, I'm glad that I asked Alphys to retrieve the DT pills from my room in advance- I don't know how, but I knew that would come in handy. All I need to do. until Alphys and Undyne arrives, is to hold on to life. Chara continues her approach toward Frisk and I, the dust and blood covered knife harshly grasped in her right hand.

Frisk steadily backs up closer into the house, "You don't have to do this."

"You're right.. I don't. But I WILL." She springs ahead and slashes the knife at Frisk.

Frisk ducks, barely avoiding the knife as strands of her hair are cut off. Frisk continues to shake in her boots as the only thing I can do is watch her suffer, dust from my hands and skull pile up on the ground- it was truly horrifying- was I going to die before Alphys and Undyne got here? My thoughts were interrupted by a blinding light, like someone turned a LED light bulb on right in front of my face. I blink away the dots in my vision and see that Chara has been enveloped in what looked like purple chains.

"Oh gosh.. look at what a mess you've caused here." A voice that sounded familiar muttered from where I was standing just several minutes prior.

I turn my half-dusted head to the sound and smile at who it is, "Took you long enough..." I coughed out. Frisk then runs over towards me, panicking- trying to figure out how to help me.

He chuckles, "Yeah, sorry about that." He starts rubbing the back of his neck and then adverts his attention to the struggling Chara.

 **"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"** She screamed as black goop fell at an increased rate from her eyes and landed upon the ground.

"Oh? Me? I'm Ink, the protector of the AUs. I'm actually here to stop you from..." He motions to the damage done around us, "your tantrum. to put it bluntly. But that's not the only thing I'm here for."

Ink turns to me, "You need to be healed soon buddy, you don't look so hot. Where is Alphys and Undyne anyways?"

And as if on cue, a pair of voice rained through the air, "WE'RE BACK" Undyne yelled as she and Alphys trekked through the village towards us.

"Ah, there they are. Quick, over here!" Ink calls out to them, startling them.

Undyne leans into Alphys and asks her a question, "Since when were there two Sanses- one is enough." She muttered and quickly rushed towards us.

"Please!" Frisk called to them and loudly sobbed at my sight. I silently chuckled as I reached my hand up at her and softly wiped her tears away and smiled genuinely.

"It'll be alright." I whisper.

Undyne finally catches sight of me after Frisk's outburst, "What in the actual fuck, what happened?!"

"No time to explain, quick Alphys- give Time the DT pills." Ink rushed out as he make his way towards my side, making sure that he kept a look on the brat laying on the ground.

"O-ok, but who's Time?" Ink motions towards me then Alphys comes up to me and offers me the DT pills. I happily took two of them and plopped them into my mouth.

I could already feel the DT kicking in as a burning feeling enveloped my body as I gasped for air. The dust from the ground appearing back on my body in the places in which it came from, becoming solid once again. I sighed a breath of relief as the burning feeling subsided and the feeling of ease enveloping me instead.

"That's so much better," I moaned as I got off the ground and stretched my arms and legs out. "Who knew that almost dying could make someone's body ache like a bitch."

Ink chuckled at my statement, "Yeah, only you would know that feeling, Time."

"Hehehe, I guess you're right. Now what was the other thing you needed?" My eyes narrowing as the tension in the atmosphere turning to one of a serious tone.

"I actually need your help with something, something important. It has something do with her," He motions to Chara, "and the crushed pacifist code that you saw earlier."

"Of course it was about that." I mutter under my breath, not noticing the looks of astonishment and bewilderment coming from the others.

"What just happened?!" Frisk yells out.  
 **~~~~**


	7. Underfell

_Previously on Stolen Timeline:_

_(ST! Sans pov)_

_"That's so much better," I moaned as I got off the ground and stretched my arms and legs out. "Who knew that almost dying could make someone's body ache like a bitch."_

_Ink chuckled at my statement, "Yeah, only you would know that feeling, Time."_

_"Hehehe, I guess you're right. Now what was the other thing you needed?" My eyes narrowing as the tension in the atmosphere turning to one of a serious tone._

_"I actually need your help with something, something important. It has something do with her, "He motions to Chara, "and the crushed pacifist code that you saw earlier."_

_"Of course it was about that." I mutter under my breath, not noticing the looks of astonishment and bewilderment coming from the others._

_"What just happened?!" Frisk yells out._

**~~~~~**

(ST! Sans/ Time pov)

I blink my eyes at Ink, "Well, spill it already."

He softly chuckles as everyone stares dumbfounded at us, "I know where we can go to retrieve some of your code."

Frisk's breath hitches as she listens into our conversation. Alphys then turns to Undyne and tells her to go place down her equipment in her room. Undyne only nods and smiles back as she heads inside, making sure to keep an eye on Ink and me. Alphys follows Undyne inside, making sure Undyne doesn't break anything.

"Well, that's good. But please tell me it's not going to be those crazy adventures I always hear about you being apart of."

Ink chuckles as sweat begins to slowly drip down his face, "Well, I guess you will have to see for yourself."

I sigh and rub my hand down my face, "Fine, but we leave on my terms. I want to get settled in a bit more before this code thing actually becomes problematic."

"Hehe, about that.." Frisk chimes in as her face darkens and her pupils dilate.

"Well, spit it out kid. What happened?" I say, my focus zoning in on Frisk and what she was about to say next.

"Actually.. we can't find Papyrus anywhere and I originally came out here to ask if you knew where he was and then got interrupted by this whole," Frisk motions to Chara, who was unconscious and chained to the floor, " _problematic enigma_."

"Well, was there any evidence of where he went to? Anything he left behind? Like a note? Or any signs of struggle incase he was captured?" Ink rambles on as my mind clouds with the thought of Papyrus being kidnapped, then those thoughts erupt with a fiery rage.

Frisk shakes her head at Ink, "There was none when I checked, but I could have overlooked something."

"No, No. I believe your analysis. I'm sure you were thorough." Ink shakes his head and then brings his left hand to his chin, "But that can only mean that he was captured by one person, because anyone else that I know would do it- always leaves evidence behind."

"So? Who was it?" Frisk says as her eyes lighten with determination to get to the bottom of the situation.

"Error." Those words leave Ink's mouth and my face immediately darkens.

"We need to leave. Now." I abruptly say as I wait for Ink to open a portal.

"Woah woah woah, wait a minute. I need to get some buddies over here first- just wait a few minutes and then will be out of here as fast as possible."

An exasperated sigh escapes my mouth as my hands silently shake, "Fine, can you make it quick- please? I want to save my bro as fast as I can, I don't want to see what Error will do to him if I wait too long."

Ink nods and gives me a thumbs up, "Ay Ay, Captain."

Ink then pulls a small phone from his pocket and starts scrolling, probably looking through his contacts. Why does the protector of AUs need a cellphone? I shake my head, there was no point in thinking of such trivial things. My thoughts are interrupted as I feel a slight tug on my shirt.

"Uh.. Sans?" Frisk softly asks me.

"Yeah, kiddo?" I reply, my hands naturally going to where my jacket's pockets usually are and then realizing that Frisk was still wearing my jacket. I slightly blush.

"I want to help." Frisk says, the bright glow in her eyes only seeming to grow.

"No, you have to stay here and protect everyone else. Plus, I don't want you getting injured again- I already got a side comment and a stern look by your mom and I don't want to go through that again." I shiver as I remember the way Toriel's eyes narrowed and glared at me. Another reason was because I didn't want to see Frisk hurt or upset, and I sure as hell wasn't going to admit that in front of her.

Frisk's eyes dim a bit but she sadly nods, "Ok.. but if something happens- I won't hesitate to come running."

I softly smile, "Alright, I'll be expecting ya then." I ruffle her hair a bit as I turn towards Ink who was staring at us with an awestruck expression.

"Wha- you were watching the whole time?!" Frisk confusingly choked out. I could relate, I didn't realize that mine and Frisk's moment was being watched by Ink. I thought he was going to call up some of his buddies, but now I'm just embarrassed at my stupidity for not realizing that he was delaying from doing so because he took notice of mine and Frisk's exchange.

"Well yeah- it was quite a touching moment, and I didn't want to interrupt it with my talking. Gosh, you guys are so cute." Ink smirked, "I ship you guys so hard!" My face erupts into blush and Frisk's does the same. 

"Can- Can you just call your friends already?" Ink chuckles but does as I wish- his eyes only seeming to start glowing more as Frisk and I steal glances at each other.

Ink then finally clicks the call button next to the contact he had pulled up, and brings the phone up to the general area of where his left ear would be if he had any.

The caller picks up on the second ring and nearly deafens me by how loud his greeting was, "Hi Ink!!! What's the reason for you call on this absolutely wonderful day?"

Ink silently sighs as he brings the phone back to his ear after he pulled it away from him when the caller answered, "Hey Blue, I need yours and Dream's help with something."

Frisk and I inch forward towards Ink to pick up the caller's- who I know now is Blue- response, "Sure! What for? Another issue with Error? Perhaps Nightmare? Or maybe someone new?! Oh how I wish for another adventure!!"

Ink chuckles, "You're as energetic as always." Ink's right hand then goes to the bridge of his nose and he softly pinches it, "But you're right about having the suspicion of it being Error- cause it probably is. He's the only one I know who could do this."

Blue's soft chuckle radiates from the speaker on the phone, "Yeah, he causes a lot of trouble- but the same can be said about you, Ink."

Frisk and I chuckle at Blue's response but Ink only sighs, "Well, you cause as much trouble as I do- Blue. After all, I'm not the one who went around throwing tacos at people in Underfell." Ink smirks as he brings up some dirt on Blue.

"That was one time! You know how I get when I have sugar!" Ink laughs and Frisk and I join him.

Ink composes himself and a serious expression washes over his face, "Alright, I just need you to grab Dream and come to Stolen Timeline AU."

"Oh? Did something happen to Time? Or maybe his Frisk? Are they okay?" Blue's questions burst through the speaker on Ink's phone.

"They're fine. It has something to do with the code of their world. I'll inform you and Dream of the situation when you both get here." Ink says as he glances at Frisk and I.

"Ah, okay. Well, I'll go get Dream and head that way. We'll see you soon. Bye Ink!" Blue states strongly.

"Bye Blue, see you soon." Ink hangs up and then turns off phone, he then turns towards us.

"So, how bout you go get your stuff together so we can head out." Ink says to me.

"I have everything I need." I reply.

"Not everything." Frisk softly smiles and winks and then slowly takes off my jacket and places it in my hands, "You're going to need that more than me."

"Frisk-" I try to say but Frisk interrupts me.

"No Sans, you're going to need your jacket more than me. How else are you going to get your daily dose of barbeque sauce?" I softly smile in response making Frisk's smile grow in comparison.

"Awhhhh, you guys are so adorable!~" Ink says interrupting mine and Frisk's staring contest.

"Why do you keep saying stuff like that?" Frisk mumbles out towards Ink as blush clouds her face.

"Because it's true, and you guys are quite entertaining to say the least." Ink says, teasing both of us.

A silence envelops the atmosphere as we all wait for Dream and Blue to arrive. I shove my hands into my pockets and stare into the snow ridden forest; It reminded me a hell of a lot like Snowdin but with an actual sky instead. The snow here seemed more clean as well, it was all so bizarre to me.

My thoughts are interrupted once more as a portal opens up beside me and two skeletons, one dressed in gray and blue and the other in yellow and white, step out.

"Hey Ink!" I recognize the voice as Blue, whom Ink was talking to mere minutes before. I take note of Blue being the skeleton in blue- funny enough.

"Hey Blue, Hey Dream. Nice for ya to show up." Ink jokes.

The skeleton in yellow, who is Dream I presume, turns to Blue and sighs, "I told you that we should've took longer just to mess with him."

"No way! The magnificent Sans is never late!" Blue says to Dream, acting like he's offended- he probably is to be honest.

"Yeah- how could I forget." Dream mutters and rubs his face with his hand, "So Ink, what's the issue with Error?"

"Oh- yeah- I believe Error might have taken Time's brother and messed with this world's code as well. He's the only one I know that would've been able to affect the code, unless I'm overlooking someone." Ink shrugs.

"Ah, that does seem like something Error would do." Dream says, nodding while he places his hand on his chin in a thinking position.

"So, what now?" I say, "Everyone's here so we should head out soon."

"Well, I guess that would make sense. First, I have to locate where the nearest piece of code is." Ink says while looking up and thinking.

I nod in response as Dream, Blue, Frisk, and I look at Ink as his pupils switch from stars to triangles to stars once more.

"Huh.. that's interesting." Ink says as his pupils return to normal.

"What's interesting?" Blue questions as he stares at Ink with a look of worried.

"The closest piece of code is in Underfell." Ink says and as if in response Blue's and Dream's faces drop.

"I guess you get to relive your past, huh- Blue?" I say, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Ink!- You told them?!" Blue lets out a whine as he turns towards Dream, "Dream help, Ink's bullying me."

Dream chuckles as Ink replies with a smirk, "They just happened to overhear our conversation, no biggie." Ink winks teasingly.

Blue crouches down and places his hands on the top of his head, "I can't show my face there- I will be killed by Fell and his bro!" Blue whines out as he fake cries.

"Oh c'mon Blue, I'm sure they've forgotten." Dream says while patting Blue on the shoulder.

Blue looks up at Dream, "You think so?"

"I'm positive." Dream replies with a smile.

Blue stands up from the ground with a new found spark in his eyes, "Alright! Let's head to Underfell then!"

Ink chuckles and then turns to me, "You should probably see off your friends- you don't want them to worry."

"Yeah, you're probably right." I sigh, "Okay, Frisk- let's head inside."

Frisk smiles in response as we both turn towards the front door.

"Hey, Time?" Ink asks.

I turn around and reply, "Yeah? What is it?"

"Make sure you're prepared this time and don't accidentally get injured like earlier." Ink says with a serious expression.

I nod and open the front door and head in.

"What do you mean like earlier-" Dream asks as Frisk and I enter the house, Dream and Ink's conversation growing softer as we made it farther from them.

A sigh of relief leaves my mouth, one I didn't know I was holding, "They're quite an interesting bunch, that's for sure. I don't know if I could handle dealing with them without something to ease the stress." I say as I rub circles into my forehead.

"Yeah, it's still weird seeing alternate versions of you. I don't know if I could ever get used to it. I can still remember seeing a picture of you and two different versions of you in your lab. It was bizarre to say the least and it still blows my mind knowing that there's millions of us in other universes with different personalities!" Frisk rambles on as she walks ahead of me and then turns around and leans towards me.

"Yeah, it really is astonishing." I utter as Frisk nods and turns back around and heads towards an area that looks like it leads to a kitchen.

A silence once again drifts between us, but it was a comfortable silence. It gave me time to rest my mouth- I swear this is the most I've spoken in awhile. My hands somehow made their way back into my pockets and my left hand unconsciously curled around the silver watch in that pocket. A feeling of nostalgia engrosses me but it disappears as soon as Frisk and I arrive at our destination.

"Hey guys!" Frisk called out to the group of monsters crowded around an enormous dining room table.

"Hey, did Sans know what happened to Papyrus?" Toriel asks Frisk, not even realizing that I was in the entrance way of the dinning room.

"I have an idea of what happened to him and due to that I will be gone for a prolonged period of time." I speak up, startling the King and Queen. 

"Oh, hello Sans. I didn't notice you there." Toriel chuckles as Asgore turns away from his pot that had a golden flower planted in it.

"Yeah, one of my best qualities is not drawing attention towards myself." I chuckle out and then turn towards Asgore, "Yo Asgore, it seems like you found some flowers here already."

He softly rubs the back of his neck, "Yeah, I had to get it from a store since all the flowers outside have gone into hibernation for the winter."

I nod my head and then turn my attention back to Toriel, who was about to start talking, "So, how long will your trip last?" Toriel asks.

"Maybe a few weeks, but that's only an estimation. I want you to keep a look out for Frisk while I'm gone though- make sure she doesn't get into trouble." I say to Toriel- oh how the tables have turned.

"You don't have to worry about that. I was planning on protecting her anyways- she's my child after all." Toriel says as she makes her way to Frisk and ruffles her hair.

"Fair point." I chuckle out, "Well, I better get going. Frisk, stay safe." I smile towards Frisk and pat her on the shoulder as I pass by her.

"You too, Sans!" She calls to me as I continue walking towards the front door.

"You don't have to worry about me, kid." I turn around and face the direction to where Frisk was and wink at her and softly smile.

She smiles back as a response. I turn back on my heel and head towards the front door. I open the front door and am greeted with the site of Ink being attacked with questions.

"Oh thank god, Time's back." Ink says in relief.

"Uh, yeah?" I ask in confusion.

"Dream wants to know as to why your hands are cracked- well Dream and Blue both want to know, and I'm a bit curious myself." Ink says while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well- it wasn't this bad before the code started disappearing and it's just been worsening- but I got these cracks in my hands from a lab accident a long time ago. I hope that sufficed your wants." I say while staring at my hands and then putting them back into my pockets.

"Yeah, that'll do." Dreams says.

"Whelp- What are we doing just standing here? Let's go!" Blue says while jumping with excitement.

Ink chuckles, "Alright!" Ink opens up a portal and we all head in.

Everyone lands perfectly on their feet except for me- I fell.

"Oh for the love of condiments." I mutter under my breath and then stand back up and start dusting off my clothes.

Everyone silently chuckles at me and then quickly composes themselves once they realize I'm ready to go.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't that sugar crazed maniac who caused a ruckus in Snowdin not that while ago." A voice says from behind us.

"Dream- you lied to me! You said that no one would remember!" Blue says while silently crying from embarrassment.

"Well yeah, I knew it was the only way to get you to come." Dream replies and then begins to chuckle as Blue starts pouting. 

"You're a meanie!" Blue whines.

"Oh for the love of god- can you guys stop arguing with each other and fucking acknowledge me?" A sans dressed in black and red says through clench teeth, my guess is that it was this "Fell" that Blue mentioned earlier.

"He's got a point." I mumble.

Ink sighs and turns to the edgy skeleton, "What do you want, Fell?"

"What I want is for that ball of craziness to leave or else the boss will have my head! He's still upset about last time and if I don't do something about it- I'm going to have my ass handed to me on a silver platter!" Fell growls out as he glares at Blue.

"It was an accident- I wouldn't have acted like that if he," Blue motions to Dream, "didn't give me sugar."

"Hey! Don't throw me under the bus!" Dream says, trying to defend himself.

"Why not? It was your fault- you know what happens to me when I have a sugar rush!" Blue whines out as he stomps his feet in the snow, his blue boots disappearing into the snow.

"I forgot!" Dream says in response.

"Can you guys shut the hell up, please?" I say while rubbing my circles into my forehead. "God, it's times like these that I regret that I quit smoking." I mumble through clenched teeth.

Everyone goes silent and then Ink speaks up, "Y'know, I think that was the first time we've seen you snap like that."

"Yeah, that was actually kind of scary." Dream points out.

"Well, it's better than your bickering." I sigh as my hands leave my forehead.

"I can't believe I'm saying this- but I agree with ya, Time." Fell says with a smirk, "But that doesn't mean I can let you guys invade Snowdin without a fight." Fell summons a bunch of red bones and then two gaster blasters.

"My boss would be quite pissed if I didn't put up a fight." Fell says as he sends the bones towards us and fires off the blasters.

I dodge the bones and blasters with ease. Ink seemed to teleport through some of his paint to avoid the attack and Dream rolled out of the way. Blue dodged as well, but it seemed like he was having some struggle keeping up with the speed of Fell.

"Is that all you got? I could beat you any day of the week without breaking a sweat." I tease, trying to enrage our enemy- and it seemed to be working.

"Gah- just shut the fuck up!"

Yep, it worked.

**~~~~~**


	8. Underfell Part 2

_Previously on Stolen Timeline:_

  
_(ST! Sans/ Time pov)_

  
_"Well, it's better than your bickering." I sigh as my hands leave my forehead._

  
_"I can't believe I'm saying this- but I agree with ya, Time." Fell says with a smirk, "But that doesn't mean I can let you guys invade Snowdin without a fight." Fell summons a bunch of red bones and then two gaster blasters._

  
_"My boss would be quite pissed if I didn't put up a fight." Fell says as he sends the bones towards us and fires off the blasters._

  
_I dodge the bones and blasters with ease. Ink seemed to teleport through some of his paint to avoid the attack and Dream rolled out of the way. Blue dodged as well, but it seemed like he was having some struggle keeping up with the speed of Fell._

  
_"Is that all you got? I could beat you any day of the week without breaking a sweat." I tease, trying to enrage our enemy- and it seemed to be working._

  
_"Gah- just shut the fuck up!"_

  
_Yep, it worked._

**~~~~~**  
(Dream's pov)   
I shake my head at Time for doing such a childish thing; We were trying to at least settle the argument with Fell and to work things over but Time had to go and tease him.

  
"You need to think things over before you do something, Time." I mumble under my breath. Ink looks towards me and nods in agreement- somehow being able to hear me.

  
Ink shuffles towards Time, "Time, that was not the right action to do at that time. You just made our situation worse by enraging him." Ink sternly says while his grip on his brush tightening.  
Time sighs and decides to agree with Ink as to not start an argument, "I know."

  
"Then make sure you don't do it again-" Ink is cut off by Fell's laughter.

"Wow, you guys are so oblivious to your surroundings! Did you guys forget that you were in the middle of a fight?" Fell groans while snapping his fingers to summon an attack.

  
Fell readies a few blasters and send them towards us, they fire when they get in a 5 meter radius of us. I roll out of the range of the blast and tighten my grip on my staff. I look towards Blue and see him barely dodging the blast, he then falls on the ground and struggles to get up. I notice a trickle of blood rolling down his skull- which had a new found crack in it.

  
"Blue!" I yell and start running towards him, "Are you ok?" I say while helping him up.

  
"I'm fine." He says while moving his hand to his head; he softly touches the crack and winces at the sudden pain.

  
"No, you're not." I say, "Ink- Blue is injured! We have to take him back!" I call out to Ink who was readying an attack that would halt Fell's attacks.

  
Ink turns his head towards us, and looks at Blue- his pupils then widen as he sees the blood trickling down his skull.

  
"Go! We'll hold him off!" Ink says in an exasperated tone and starts running towards Fell with his paint brush in an striking stance.

  
"But Ink-" I was trying to disagree with Ink but was interrupted.

  
"Just go!" Time says while turning his face towards Blue and I; I take notice of the flare of magic located on his markings on his face, making them glow a bright blue.

  
I nod as a response, knowing not the question Time at this moment since it seemed like he was serious and his expression appeared like he wasn't going to take no as an answer. I shake my head to rid it of the thoughts pestering it and turn my attention back to Blue, I then gently pick Blue up and open a portal to Stolen Timeline AU. I steady my body and near the portal; I turn my head softly behind to check and see if the coast is clear to leave. I take note of Ink slashing Fell with green paint and of Time summoning blue bones around Fell.  
A screeching is heard as Fell's eyes widen, his mouth opens and closes multiple times as if he was a broken record.

  
"N-no," His voice breaks, "Why can't I feel his presence anymore?" Those were the last words I heard from Fell before I stepped through the portal. I softly land on both of my feet and watch as the portal closes behind me, I tighten my grip on Blue and look down to see his eyes fluttering close.

  
"Hang in there, Blue. You'll get through this." I reassure Blue as I march towards the front door of the house in front of me. I use my magic to turn the doorknob and rush in.

  
As I'm running in, I'm greeted with faces of shock from 2 goats and a fish.

  
"Where's Dr. Alphys?" I mutter out in a quick manner.

 **~~~~~~~~~**  
(Time/ ST! Sans's pov)

  
"What do you mean you can't feel his presence anymore? Who's presence?" Ink says while he walks towards a fallen Fell.

  
"Who do you think?" Fell mumbles out between his clenched teeth, "My b-boss," He clears his throat (?),"My brother, Paps."

  
Ink's mouth opens an "O" shape as his hand reaches towards the back of his head to rub it, "That would make sense." He said bashfully, due to his embarrassment.

  
"You don't think-" I start off by saying but I end up being interrupted by Fell.

  
"It's the only way. Either someone from outside did it or it was the brat." Fell said, infuriated.

  
I slowly nod; I could relate to his pain since I experienced it before many times. Although, I could never get used to the feeling of emptiness in my chest whenever he was killed.  
I dismiss the blue bones surrounding Fell and steadily walk towards him. I outstretch my hand out towards Fell to help him up. His red eyes look up at me and then back down to my outstretched hand, he then slaps it out the way and gets up on his own.

  
"I don't need your pity." He mumbles while shoving his hands into his pockets and trudging back towards Snowdin.

  
"Wow. That was rough." Ink said while silently opening a portal back to my AU.

  
"I guess we should come back for the piece of code in this universe. I mean- we could've already been going to where Error was to retrieve my brother but nope. Instead we ended up here and as a result of that, Blue got hurt." I say while looking at Ink with a grim face.

  
"Time, we talked about this. We would've been more injured if we went straight to Error, and anyways we need allies before we do something so rash." Ink said, his expression turning serious as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

  
I scoff and walk towards the portal, "Can we just go already." I say through clenched teeth.

  
Ink lightly nods and steps through the portal and I follow soon after. I still can't stop thinking about my brother being hurt by Error and his pawns and here I am, waiting around, playing house with other Sanses to recruit them as allies. My hands shake at my thoughts and the cracks on my hands begin to ache.

  
"Uh- Time? Are you coming or not?" Ink said while opening up the front door of the house. I only groan as a response as I trudge my shoes through the snow towards the brick house.

  
I follow Ink towards the area where Blue and Dream are, passing by the shocked and bewildered expressions of my friends. We enter an area that seemed like a makeshift lab, probably of Alphys's doing. I then turn my attention towards Blue, who was laying on a cot in the corner of the room, a table beside it to the left which was covered in various medications. I then look at Dream who was mumbling something to Alphys.

  
"Are you sure it's not something serious?" Dream asked while giving Alphys a look that screamed seriousness.

  
"Y-yes, he'll be fine in a couple of hours. The c-crack should heal completely by then, he j-just needs to get some r-rest." Alphys stutters out while checking her notes.

  
Dream nods and then walks back towards the unconscious Blue, not even realizing that Ink and I were there.

  
"Erm, well that's good, but I probably won't allow him to finish this journey with us." Ink interrupts, startling Alphys and Dream.

  
"Why not? A crack in the skull is nothing compared to what Time has experienced- so why does he get to continue with this 'adventure' while Blue cannot?" Dream said, his face darkening with anger.

  
"Well, it's because this 'journey' is about Time's AU and he has every right to be apart of it. Now Blue, on the other hand, does not- and I cannot allow him to get injured again.. or his brother might actually kill me." Sweat drips down Ink's face as he lightly walks towards Blue and Dream.

  
Why were they having a conversation about me while I was still in the room?

  
I shake my head and start to speak, "If Blue is alright, then I'm going to go look around for more clues as to where my bro went off to. Chao." I turn on my heel and leave the room before I even get a response.

  
I make my way up the spiraling staircase on the left after leaving Alphys's 'lab' and enter a door that has a big letter P on it, made out of pasta noodles. I take notice of the boxes of items that was yet to be unpacked and recognize Papyrus's handwriting on all of them.

The boxes read, "This is the great Papyrus's! Please do not mistake this as yours, but if you do... I'll kindly accept pasta as an apology! Sincerely, The Great Papyrus."

  
I softly chuckle as I stared at the handwriting on the boxes; tears begun to overflow from my eye sockets and silently land on the cardboard boxes thus causing the writing on the boxes to become blurred.

  
"Oh Papyrus.. I miss you so much.." I choke out between sobs.

  
**~~~~~~~**

  
(ST! Frisk's Pov)

  
My hand wavers at the doorknob when I hear sobs seeping through the cracks. My hand falls back to my side as I listen to the sobs, not being able to do anything about it. My heart ached, oh how I wanted to burst open the door and envelop Sans into a hug and reassure him- to tell him that we will find and save Papyrus no matter the cost- but somehow my body was frozen in place. My body was forcing me to listen to Sans's pain- which only fueled my own pain in return. My knees begin to buckle as my legs collapsed below me, I could feel my sins etching their way up my back- digging themselves into my skin, bringing blood to the surface. Though Sans's sobs are not what broke me instead, it was the words he muttered between sobs.Those words shattered my heart into pieces and caused my sins to dig harsher into my skin. Did Sans ever say those words after he witnessed his brother being killed? Or was that the first time he's ever uttered those words? Of course not. He must have said those words before- but still.. it hurt. I could feel his emotions seeping from those words- it was almost like saying those words had become natural for him. As soon as that though entered my mind, I begun to feel nauseated- the memories of the countless genocide runs flicking through my brain like a movie, zooming in on in each death- zooming in on my dust covered hands. My stomach couldn't handle it anymore.

  
I threw up.

  
I threw up my memories.

  
I threw up my sin.

  
I didn't stop until I heard the door open in front of me- causing my body to freeze once more.

  
"Uh- Kid?" Soft sniffles left Sans's mouth as he looked at me but it seemed like the tears had already evaporated from his face.

  
I choked, the taste of puke evident in my mouth- **The taste of my sins.**

  
Sans crouches down in front of me as he watches me wipe away the puke on my face, "Are you alright?" He asks softly, a small smile plastered on his face.

  
How could he be asking me something like that when he was just crying? And with a smile on his face?

  
I lightly nod my head and bring my eyes up to look at Sans, "I'm ok, but are you ok?"

  
Sans's eyes dilate in surprise, "Why do you mean, kid? I'm perfectly fine."

  
"Bullshit." That word flew out of my mouth as soon as I heard Sans say he was fine; he was a liar.

  
"Excuse me?" Sans questioned, probably surprised at me for cussing- since it was the first time I've ever said something of that nature.

  
"You heard what I said. I know for certain that you're not ok- so god damnit Sans can you at least be honest with yourself for one second?!" I yell out as tears build up in the corners of my eyes.

  
Sans backs up in surprise at my sudden outrage, "I am being honest with myself. I'm fine, Frisk." Sans said, trying to reassure me.

  
I shake my head, "Then why were you crying? Answer me that, Sans." I say as tears silently roll down my face.

  
"I-" Sans stops and looks back at the boxes in Papyrus's room and turns back towards me, "You're right," Sans sighs, "I'm not fine. I-I've just been so stressed and eager to go find Papyrus recently but Ink keeps telling me that it's not the right time to do so."

  
I stand from the ground and look Sans dead in the eyes, "Sans, you're the strongest person I know. If anyone can save Papyrus- it's you. Hell, you don't even know for certain if Error has him or not." I say while wiping my hand on my sweater to get the puke off.

  
"You're right.. once again." Sans sighs out while rubbing his face with his hand- it's only after he's done do I realize the heavy bags under his eye sockets.

  
"Just stay headstrong and we'll get through this." I smile at him.

  
He smiles back in response, however, this smile was a genuine one.

  
"I would give you a hug but I'm kind of covered in puke." I say jokingly.

  
Sans laughs in response, the events from before clearly out of his mind, "I guess you own me a hug whenever you get cleaned up then, huh?" He jokingly winks at me, causing me to slightly blush.

  
"Yep!" I reply, my sins clearly locked away in a box in the deepest darkest corner of my mind.

  
"Now, let's get you cleaned up then we can look for some more clues on Paps whereabouts." Sans says while motioning me towards the bathroom.

  
I only smile as a response. I was enjoying every second of this interaction.

  
If only it could last forever.  
 **~~~~~~~~~**


	9. Unpleasant Memories

_Previously on Stolen Timeline AU:_

_(ST! Frisk's pov)_

_Sans backs up in surprise at my sudden outrage, "I am being honest with myself. I'm fine, Frisk." Sans said, trying to reassure me._

_I shake my head, "Then why were you crying? Answer me that, Sans." I say as tears silently roll down my face._

_"I-" Sans stops and looks back at the boxes in Papyrus's room and turns back towards me, "You're right," Sans sighs, "I'm not fine. I-I've just been so stressed and eager to go find Papyrus recently but Ink keeps telling me that it's not the right time to do so."_

_I stand from the ground and look Sans dead in the eyes, "Sans, you're the strongest person I know. If anyone can save Papyrus- it's you. Hell, you don't even know for certain if Error has him or not." I say while wiping my hand on my sweater to get the puke off._

_"You're right.. once again." Sans sighs out while rubbing his face with his hand- it's only after he's done do I realize the heavy bags under his eye sockets._   
_"Just stay headstrong and we'll get through this." I smile at him._

_He smiles back in response, however, this smile was a genuine one._

_"I would give you a hug but I'm kind of covered in puke." I say jokingly._

_Sans laughs in response, the events from before clearly out of his mind, "I guess you owe me a hug whenever you get cleaned up then, huh?" He jokingly winks at me, causing me to slightly blush._

_"Yep!" I reply, my sins clearly locked away in a box in the deepest darkest corner of my mind._

_"Now, let's get you cleaned up then we can look for some more clues on Paps whereabouts." Sans says while motioning me towards the bathroom._

_I only smile as a response. I was enjoying every second of this interaction._

_If only it could last forever._

**~~~~~~~~~~**  
(ST! Sans/Time's pov)

I grab Frisk's hand and drag her to the door to the right of us, which was the bathroom. I grasp the doorknob and turn it gently, I then softly push Frisk into the room.

"So- uh- do you need me to grab any clothes for you?" I say while gesturing to the puke stained sweater on her.

"Yes please." Frisk softly says while grabbing a towel from the closet in the bathroom.

I only nod as a response and then make my way down the stairs, my eye sockets still aching from crying earlier. I shake my head and slowly make my way to the room nearest to the front door, knowing for sure that it was Frisk's since it had a huge stripped F on the door. I grab the doorknob and slowly turn it, hoping that Toriel doesn't see me entering Frisk's room while she's not in it. I was about to exhale a sigh of relief as I opened the door all the way and was fixing to walk in until a cough stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Sans."

It was the voice of the person whom I was scared of finding me.

"T-Tori, hey! This isn't what it looks like-" I tried to choke out but was interrupted by Toriel.

"Sans- you do know how incriminating it is seeing you trying to sneak into a 19 year old's room, a 19 year old female to say the least- and your whole stance is screaming 'I don't want to be found!'" Toriel said while pinching the bridge of her nose and giving me a stern look at the same time- how? I don't know. 

"I-I was j-just," I stop to calm myself, "I was just getting some clothes for Frisk since she accidentally puked all over herself, and- uh- the ground as well." I say while rubbing the back of my neck, bashfully.

"Well- let me do that since it isn't really your place to be in a girl's room." Toriel says was ushering me away from Frisk's bedroom. "In the meantime- why don't you go help our.. guests? I don't know if that's how I am suppose to refer to them since they're technically.. uh... you?" Toriel shakes her head- obviously confused. "Nevertheless, just go help them. I'll find Frisk a change of clothes." Toriel says while pointing a finger at me and then shutting Frisk's bedroom door right in front of me, giving me no chance to respond.

"Erm okay?" I say out loud- to no one.

I decide to follow Tori's advice and head towards Ink and the others. My hands silently make their way back into my jacket's pockets, my left hand automatically curling around the silver watch in my pocket. My fingers tracing over the letters engraved on it.

**W.D.G**

Even though the engraved initials brought up some unpleasant memories, I still found myself reaching out towards those memories- in hopes of grasping the feelings I had back then. The feelings of lost replaced those feelings though- so no matter how long I try to regain my old feelings, they will not return.

**He will not return.**

My hands shake and the cracks in them begin to ache- memories of the past come flooding in.

_"What do you mean that the machine isn't working?!" **He** yells at me, the clipboard in his hands long forgotten which caused it to find a new home on the ground._

_"It's exactly as I say! The machine isn't working! The wiring is fucked up in it and it's clear that running it will cause it to explode!" I yell, my eye flaring a deep blue from irritation._

_"That can't be- try it again. Run the machine, Sans." **He** demands while picking up the fallen clipboard._

_"Are you deaf? Are you not hearing the words that are coming out of my mouth?! Are you so caught up in yourself that you can't notice an issue when it rises?! Or are you in denial?" I say while grabbing the collar of☝︎♋︎⬧︎⧫︎♏︎❒︎'s- of my dad's lab coat. (The wing dings say "Gaster")_

_"You will do what I tell you, Sans. I am your superior- your **father**. You will follow my orders." **He** brushes my hands off and instead grabs the collar of my shirt in response. "You have no say in the matter, 💧︎♋︎■︎⬧︎(Sans)" **He** clears his nonexistent throat and repeats himself, "Sans."_

_"Sans."_

_"Sans!"_

**_"SANS!"_ **

I'm pulled out of my memories by someone shaking me, I bring my head up from where it was- which was staring at the ground- my pupils widen at who was in front of me.

"Sans... are you sure you're okay?" Frisk asks softly. "You were staring at Alphy's door and muttering stuff to yourself- something about someone being caught up in something or in denial? You were mumbling so I couldn't understand most of it."

I rub at my eye sockets and slightly cock my head to the side, "Was I? Sorry- that was the first time that has happened while we've been on the surface-" Frisk interrupts my rambling.

"Wait- this has happened before?" Frisk says- her eyes widening in surprise.

"Uh- yeah? Usually when I'm alone though- this was a first while in front of someone else." I say while softly rubbing my neck with my right hand.

"Hmm- that's weird..." Her eyes fall to the ground and then snap back up to me, "Anyways, shouldn't we go talk to Ink and the others to discuss a plan?" 

"Yeah, but before that-" I lean in closer towards Frisk, her face erupting in red. "I think you owe me something." I whisper softly in Frisk's left ear, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up.

"W-what?" Frisk stutters- clearly flustered with the situation at hand.

I burst out in laughter and back away from Frisk, it was fun to tease her.

"A hug, silly. You promised you would give me one after you cleaned up, and lo and behold look who's clean now!" I say while motioning towards Frisk, who had a clean, plain, white shirt on with black leggings. She also had wet hair.

"Oh- you could have just said that without teasing me, y'know?" Frisk says while diverting her eyes from me; the blush still evident on her face.

"Where's the fun in that?" I say while jokingly winking at her, which only caused her to blush more.

"Can we just go talk to Ink and the others now?" Frisk says, changing the subject.

"Sure, why not." I reply and walk towards the door to Alphy's makeshift lab. Frisk walks quietly next to me, clearly still embarrassed from my stunt since she was messing with a strand of her hair.

The rest of the way to the room was silent, there wasn't a word spoken between us and I still don't know how I felt about that. Once we reached the room, Frisk grasped the doorknob and gently turned it to the right- causing it to open. We both silently walked into the room and took sight of the scene in front of us.

Ink and Dream were having a some sort of staring contest- probably about earlier- while Alphys was checking up on Blue. 

"Yo." I say interrupting Ink and Dream's ' **staring** ' contest.

"Hey, Time. Did ya find any clues?" Ink asks while turning his gaze towards me.

"Um-" I was about to explain to Ink that I didn't have enough time to check for clues since I kind of had a mental breakdown.

"He couldn't find anything." Frisk interrupts.

I silently thank Frisk for saving me and I show my gratitude with a smile towards her. She smiles back.

Ink sighs when he hears those words, "I guess I should have expected that. We should probably figure out where we're going next- to recruit an ally that is-"

Dream's fists clench tighter at those words, he's probably thinking of the idea of replacing Blue- his best friend- he must be feeling horrible about Blue getting hurt.

"Why don't we go find my bro? Y'know- instead of sitting around doing nothing." I say while narrowing my eyes towards Ink.

"Time- we've talked about this-"

"Well- I'm sick and tired of sitting around and doing god damn nothing!" Everyone's eyes widen at my outburst. "My brother needs our help- I need his help- he's what keeps me grounded- I-" My voice begins to crack while Frisk comes towards me and begins to rub circles into my back. "I- I can't live without him. I need him." The last few words that escaped my mouth came out in whispers.

"I know, Time. I know. We need to get allies first so we don't get outnumbered. You need to think more logically and not just with your heart." Ink says while approaching me.

I look up and stare at Ink, "I am thinking logically. But.. if you're not going to help me with rescuing my bro... I'm going to have to take things into my own hands." I retrieve the silver watch out of my pocket and hold it out for Ink to take.

"Time. You can't do that- you don't know for certain if your brother is in ErrorTale! He could be entirely somewhere else and you would just be heading for your death, and what would you brother think if when he comes back just to know that his brother is dead, huh? How would you think that would make him feel?" Dream says while getting in my face. I take notice of the expression on his face- like he already experienced something like that before.

"Well, I won't know unless I try." I shrug off Frisk's hand- which was still on my back- and shove the silver watch into Ink's hand.

"You better take care of that." I say while interrupting whatever Ink was going to say. "In the meantime, I'm going to borrow this." I walk over to the end table next to Blue and grab the small paintbrush from it.

"You can't take that- it's not yours!" Dream says while walking closer to me and grabbing the collar of my jacket.

"Take your hands off me." I say through clenched teeth.

"I'm not letting you go unless you give back what's not yours." Dream says while his pupils narrow at me.

"I said- take your hands off me!" The triangle shaped tattoo marks, in the corner of my eyes, flare up with a bright blue color- indicating my irritation and frustration.

Dream lets go off my jacket in surprise and his eyes return to their natural state.

"Sans..." Frisk quietly says as she watches me leave the room.

"I need a smoke." I gruffly say as I slam the door behind me.  
 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	10. Liars

_Previously on Stolen Timeline AU:_

_(ST! Sans/ Time's pov)_

_"You can't take that- it's not yours!" Dream says while walking closer to me and grabbing the collar of my jacket._

_"Take your hands off me." I say through clenched teeth._

_"I'm not letting you go unless you give back what's not yours." Dream says while his pupils narrow at me._

_"I said- take your hands off me!" The triangle shaped tattoo marks, in the corner of my eyes, flare up with a bright blue color- indicating my irritation and frustration._

_Dream lets go off my jacket in surprise and his eyes return to their natural state._

_"Sans..." Frisk quietly says as she watches me leave the room._

_"I need a smoke." I gruffly say as I slam the door behind me._

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

(ST! Frisk's pov)

"Sans..." I silently say as I stare at Sans's retreating figure.

It seems like his shoulders are tensed and his body looks on alert, but that's not the most noticeable feature of Sans at that moment- it was his eyes. His eyes were small dots in his eye sockets and would flicker a bright blue ever so often. Though I didn't have long to study his appearance since I was interrupted by the slam of a door-which Sans just left through. The tension in the air was higher than usual after the whole drama with Sans and Dream- everyone was stressed out and on alert. My eyes kept flickering back and forth between Ink and Dream and ever so often fell upon Blue- who silently stirred on the bed. I release a sigh of defeat as I watch Ink place down a silver watch on the table beside the bed in which Underswap Sans was on. Was that the watch that Sans gave Ink during the whole fiasco? Probably.

Dream's eyes leave the door and land on Blue, which causes the expression on his face to soften. I take note of the bond between Dream and Blue and then turn my gaze towards Ink. Ink was staring straight at me with a serious expression glossed over his face. I lift up an eyebrow at this exchange and wait for him to explain himself.

Ink sighs and begins to speak, "Frisk- you should go after Time. You're presumably the only one who can calm him down right now and -oh- you should probably hurry and do that before he does something that could possibly kill him. Like uhh- heading towards ErrorTale without being prepared." Ink's right hand goes to the back of his neck out of bashfulness.

I nod softly and respond with an "Ok."

Dreams tsks at the thought of Sans coming back but covers up his anger with a cough. I slightly shake my head and just ignore Dream. I walk towards the door and turn the doorknob to the right. I then burst out running towards the front door- not even caring that I left the 'lab' door open. 

"Sans, you better not have left yet!" This thought echoes in my mind as I roughly slam into a corner of a wall due to the sharpness of my turn. I wince at the pain but continue onwards.

A smile spreads across my face as the front door comes into few, it being left open by Sans. I run through the door frame and take notice of Sans, who was standing in front of the house- Blueberry's paintbrush evidentially placed in his right hand and some kind of note in his left hand. I silently change my attention back to the paint brush, which was pointing up towards the sky- clearly showing that Sans was about to use it.

"Sans! Wait!!" I huffed out as I sprinted towards Sans.

"Frisk.." Sans turns his head and stares at me, clearly showing that I had his attention.

I abruptly stop running as soon as I was next to Sans- I wheeze out uneven breaths and softly bend over to place my hands on my knees.

As soon as I caught my breath, I turned towards Sans and starting muttering words to him, "Sans.. you shouldn't blindly run off to ErrorTale.. you don't know for certain if Papyrus is there or not and," I stop to catch my breath, "you're ill prepared."

An irritated expression floods Sans's face as he replies, "Now you just sound like Ink.. and you're wrong about me blindly running off to ErrorTale, since that place doesn't exist. Papyrus is in DreamTale."

"Wait- was Ink and Dream lying to us then?" I ask.

Sans shrugs and shoves the paper, which was in his left hand, towards me. I delicately grab the paper- afraid that I was going to tear it.

A sigh escapes my pale lips as my eyes dart over the words on the note.

"Dear Time/ST! Sans or whatever you go by," I stop reading and look up towards Sans, as if asking for permission to continue reading. All he does is nod.

My breath hitches in my throat as I continue to read, "You may be doubting yourself based on the whereabouts of your brother. You may be thinking he's dead, but he's not."

My eyes leave the paper to study Sans's expression- it was one of hope and longing- Sans catches my staring and I abruptly dart my eyes back to the paper.

"He's chained up in a side room of Error's hideout. He's unharmed as of the making of this letter, but I am unsure of how long that will last. It's in your best motive to head towards DreamTale (and if Ink or anyone else told you ErrorTale..there's no such thing. Error Sans lives in the Anti Void and thus doesn't have an AU since he's technically a **xxxx xxxx** ), and if you're doubting your abilities- don't. I'm certain that you'll be able to defeat all your foes single handedly. I wish you best of luck.

Sincerely, **XXXX** "

Sans sighs out a breath of relief, "See, if my own allies won't believe in my abilities but a random stranger does- there's definitely something wrong going on, like why would Ink and Dream lie about there being an ErrorTale? Or was it just Ink lying and Dream was caught up in the lie as well? Hell if I know..." 

I was about to reply to Sans's response but instead I was interrupted by him once more, "And oh- if Ink sent you after me to change my mind, tell him to fuck himself. He's underestimating my abilities and I don't think I should trust whatever he says like I did before."

I only nod towards Sans's comment since I didn't know how to respond- it felt like Sans was denouncing me since I agreed with Ink and it made me feel awful. I only agreed with Ink since I didn't want Sans running off by himself just to wind up dead or severely injured since he couldn't follow Ink's plan. Don't get me wrong- there was some things that Ink said or did that I absolutely did not agree with but- at least he was thinking of the well beings of everyone.

"Well?" Sans asked- pulling me out of my thoughts.

My mouth opens and closes as I thought of my response, "Sans... just stay safe, okay? If you know for certain that you can't win, please come back. And my statement from early still stands, if I feel like you're in trouble I will come after you, got that?"

Sans nods and lifts the paint brush back up- about to open a portal to DreamTale, "Mhm, I'll look forward to seeing ya," Sans winks after his statement, "but you should really try to stay safe as well, oh and if you can.. please convince Ink and Dream to come to DreamTale. Who knows how many people are going to be there and it would be nice to have backup."

I tenderly smile and reply, "I'll try."

Sans smiles back and opens up the portal with the paint brush. After doing so, he looks back at me and gives a salute with two fingers.

"I'll see ya around, hun." Sans jumps through the portal while chuckling at my expression.

My face was enveloped in blush at being called hun- Sans probably only used it to get a reaction out of me but still, he knew what he was doing.

I sigh, "You big dummy.."

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

(ST! Sans/ Time's pov)

I softly chuckle towards myself as I see Frisk's face enwrapped in blush- it really was a sight to behold. She was always so easy to tease. My laughter dies off as my feet plop down unto snow. The snow was a darkish almost black color- and gave off a weird aura. I didn't like it one bit. I trudged through the snow towards what look like a solid black tree that had dark apples hanging from the branches. I decided to ignore the tree since it felt like bad news- instead I headed towards what looked like a run down palace. In the distance, I catch sight of a few figures near the castle entrance.

"Probably Error's pawns." I muttered grimly as I duck behind a stray bush.

One of the figures turns their gaze towards the darkened tree and slowly study the landscape around it. My breath hitches as a Sans (at least I think it is a Sans) quietly walks towards my general vicinity. The 'Sans' had what looked like black tar seeping from his mouth and eyes, it looked painful. I gently move towards the overgrowth on my right, trying to find a better hiding spot other than behind a bush. I notice what seemed like an abandoned shed hidden away in the overgrowth. I silently dash towards the shed and hide behind some overgrowth that was in front of it. I peek my head through a small hole so I could keep watch of the enemy; my eyes narrow in on the 'Sans'.

The Sans's approach continues, and what seemed like a knife was carefully grasped in his hand; probably his preferred weapon since he seemed way too calm for it not to be. My hand flies over my mouth, to restrict the sounds from coming out, as the 'Sans' stands directly in front of the bush I was just at. His eyes dart over the surroundings beside the bush and then down at the ground where I was just hiding. The dark snow had been squished down and hand prints were scattered around it. I stupidly face palm as I take note of the foot prints in the dark snow, how could I have been so careless? Well, nonetheless, hopefully this 'Sans' overlooked it.

My breath continued to hitch as the 'Sans' walked closer and closer towards the packed down snow. He etched forward, his feet now on top of the dark snow where I was just at. He didn't seem to realize the footprints until he looked down at the ground. His smile somehow grew larger and the black liquid fell from his eyes and mouth at an increase rate. He seemed... happy?

The 'Sans' started following the footprints that were leading to me. The knife in his hand shook with excitement as if it could taste the blood already. The blood lust in the air was so extreme that it almost made me want to throw up. _Almost_.

Instead, I teleported on top of the abandoned shed and crouched down. I could still see the skeleton, even though he looked really small, etching closer towards the overgrowth. He stopped in front of the spot of where I was just at and violently placed his knife-less hand on what seemed like vines. His other hand, the one that was holding the knife, had been raised up in the air. Ready to deliver a blow at the vines. The knife stopped mere meters from the vines as a sharp bell rang through the air, interrupting the 'Sans' onslaught. The 'Sans' tsked and turned around but before he did, he looked up at me and smirked.

My soul started beating faster, "That bastard was playing with me.. he knew where I was from the very beginning! He just wanted to toy with me..huh. This might be a bit more tricky than I thought." Those words echoed throughout my mind as I leapt off the roof of the abandoned shed and softly dashed towards the castle.  
 **~~~~~**


	11. Liars part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for a month- kind of didn't have a lot of motivation and I apologize for that. But other than that, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

_Previously on Stolen Timeline AU_

  
_(ST! Sans/Time's pov)_

  
_The 'Sans' started following the footprints that were leading to me. The knife in his hand shook with excitement as if it could taste the blood already. The bloodlust in the air was so extreme that it almost made me want to throw up._ _Almost._

  
_Instead, I teleported on top of the abandoned shed and crouched down. I could still see the skeleton, even though he looked really small, etching closer towards the overgrowth. He stopped in front of the spot of where I was just at and violently placed his knife-less hand on what seemed like vines. His other hand, the one that was holding the knife, had been raised up in the air. Ready to deliver a blow at the vines. The knife stopped mere meters from the vines as a sharp bell rang through the air, interrupting the 'Sans' onslaught. The 'Sans' tsked and turned around but before he did, he looked up at me and smirked._

  
_My soul started beating faster, "That bastard was playing with me.. he knew where I was from the very beginning! He just wanted to toy with me..huh. This might be a bit more tricky than I thought." Those words echoed throughout my mind as I leapt off the roof of the abandoned shed and softly dashed towards the castle._  
 **~~~~~**  
(ST! Frisk's pov)

  
I just stared at my surroundings after Sans left; taking note of all the trees and the little piles of snow that was seemingly melting right before my eyes. I sighed out a breath of what seemed like loneliness as I turned around and begun walking towards a clearing in the forest. It seemed to entrance me with its golden flowers, which were so evidentially spread across the path. The forest seemed to glow with beauty as I made my way down the beaten path. I abruptly stopped walking as I came across the most beautiful flower ever- it looked like it was glistening from the sunlight flooding down on it. I carefully kneeled down in front of the flower as my hand tenderly touched one of the flower petals. It felt as beautiful as it looked; the petals felt velvety and silk-like. It was truly a blessing from God.

"So beautiful... this sight definitely rivals the one in Waterfall." I muttered to myself nonchalantly.

As I continued to take notice of my surroundings, I was completely unaware of the figures approaching me from behind until one of them placed a hand on my shoulder which caused me to jump. My head immediately rotated to the side to catch a glimpse of the person, my body relaxed when I saw who it was.

"Dream- jeez. You scared the hell out of me!" I exclaimed as I let out a groan of relief.

Dream faintly chuckled at my reaction, "Yeah yeah, sorry about that. Kind of needed to get out to cool down," Dream stiffened out a little chuckle of nervousness, "So, I decided to go look for you to make sure you were alright."

"Oh! Thanks for coming to see how I was doing; that's very sweet of you." I softly smile at Dream as if saying that I was glad for him being there.

There was a rather comforting silence between Dream and me as Dream quietly made his way to the spot to the left to me. The silence seemed to last for a little while before I opened my mouth to speak once more.

"Dream?"

Dream lets out a "Hmm?" to show that he's waiting for me to continue my statement.

"Sans- erm Time has left for DreamTale to rescue Papyrus, and wishes for you and Ink to head over there as soon as possible." I say as I glance at Dream's face to catch the expression on it.

Dream's expression seemed to be one of sadness, anger, and just straight confusion.

"DreamTale? I thought he was heading to ErrorTale since that's where Error is at." Dream says as his nonexistent brows seem to furrow more in confusion.

"Uhh, Dream? ErrorTale doesn't exist." I stated bluntly as I turned my sight back towards the glistening, yellow flower.

"What?!" Dream proclaimed, "What do you mean that ErrorTale doesn't exist?"

"All I'm saying is that it doesn't exist- it never existed in the first place." I reply, nonchalantly.

"What do you mean that it never existed?" Dream asks, even more confused.

"It never existed because Error lives in the Anti Void and thus doesn't have an AU." I say, tearing my eyes from the flower in front of me and back to Dream.

The confusion on Dream's face seemed to explode all across his face and then an expression of realization took its place.

"So... that means Ink was lying to us then..." Dream trailed on as his eyes seemed to express how hurt he felt, "Why would he lie to us? Was it to prevent Time from running off and doing something drastic?"

I only shrug as a response, "All I know is that Time received a letter from a random stranger that exposed the truth to him."

Dream only nods, knowing that his questions would not be answered by me.  
A silence seemed to drift between us again due to us both being lost in thought. I begun to notice the sky slowly getting darker.

"Well, we should start heading back so we can demand answers from Ink." Dream sighs out as he stands up from the ground, brushing the dirt off his cape and pants.

"You can go on ahead without me, I'm gonna stay here a bit longer to see the sunset." I reply softly as I look up towards the sky.

Dream doesn't say anything as a response but instead starts heading back to the house. I could hear his footsteps getting quieter and quieter as he left the forest. I let out a sigh of happiness as I saw orange and yellow colors mixing together in the sky. Today has been filled with so many beautiful things..but as I continued to look at the sky- my thoughts begun to drift as I thought about how Sans was doing. Was he alright? Was he injured and suffering? My thoughts wouldn't stop thinking about Sans's well being. I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I didn't realize three figures approaching me from behind. I didn't notice their approach until one of them stepped on a twig, causing it to alert me of their presence.

"Who's there?" I call out as I abruptly stand up off the ground and quickly look at the trees surrounding me.

My eyes alertly dart around me and then fall upon a black eye'd girl running towards me.

"Quick! You need to leave before they come out of hiding!" The girl huffed out as she ran up to me softly grasped my wrist to lead me away.

"Woah woah woah- who are you, and where are you taking me?" I call out as the girl begun to drag me away from the golden flowers.

"There's no time for that! I need to keep you safe from-" Her words were cut short when three skeletons appeared in front of us.

"Oh, hello there Core! Frisk- trying to save another person from my grasps again, I see?" A black skeleton said through a huge grin; the skeleton's pupils seemed to be blue and yellow and there was lines under his eye sockets that were a dark blue. The skeleton also had glitched out pieces of himself clearly evident and errors surrounded the glitches. My guess was that this was the Error that Ink and the others had so much hatred against.

"It's you!" I yelled out as I pointed a finger at Error, anger evident in my eyes.

"oh, hello there ST! Frisk, you seem more boisterous and rude than I wished for. How can Time stand you?" Error asks, clearly trying to make my blood boil.

"I'm not the one who goes around kidnapping-" Core! Frisk cuts me off by sending a look towards me, as if to warn me.

"Are you going to finish that statement?" Error says, narrowing his eyes at me.

I only stay silent.

"I'm not going to let you guys take ST! Frisk, you know that right?" Core! Frisk says while stepping in front of me.

"I knew you were going to say that.. Dust, Horror, retrieve the girl. I need her as a hostage against that pesky Time." Error says, ordering Dust and Horror to do his bidding.

Horror begins to dash towards Core! Frisk and I with an axe in his hand as Dust stays behind and starts summoning Gaster Blasters and sending them towards us. Horror slashes at Core! Frisk with his axe, causing Core! Frisk to duck down to dodge the attack. Horror slashes at me as well, causing me to step back in shock.

"You should really pay attention." I turn around to catch sight of a Gaster Blaster in my face that was about to fire.

I dodge to the left as the Gaster Blaster went off, I then turned my gaze to the Sans that had his hood up and one purple glowing eye that seemed to teleport behind me mere moments before. Dust (at least I think it was Dust) started to summon purple bones and sent them flying towards me. I side stepped to the left to dodge a bone incoming on the right and then ducked when ones started flying towards me in the air. My focus was torn away from Dust as I heard a high pitch scream erupt to the right of me. I turn my gaze towards Core! Frisk and see that she had been enwrapped with blue and red wires and had a gash going down her left arm.

"Core!!" I call out, trying to run to her to help until I got wrapped in blue and red wires that begun to dig into my skin and draw blood.

The wires started to really hurt due to them being quite tight against my body. Gasps of pain started to leave my mouth as the wires started pulling me into a certain direction.

"Leave Core! Frisk, I have no use of her." Error says as he opened a portal.

"Alright." Horror says as he starts walking back towards Error.

"Are you going to the leave the wires on her?" Dust asked as he slowly made his way to Error.

"Obviously." Error replies while pulling me towards him.

"Fair enough." Dust says while taking his place behind Error.

"Alright, let's go." Error says while jumping through the portal with me right behind him. Dust and Horror followed behind Error.

I watched as the portal started to close, leaving behind a trapped Core! Frisk.  
I really hoped that someone could get me out of this situation.  
 **~~~**  
(ST! Sans/Time's pov)  
I silently trudged through the snow as I sneaked around the castle, looking for a back entrance due to the Sanses guarding the front door. I ducked behind trees and bushes as I continued to make my way around the dark castle, making sure to dodge all guards that I came across so I didn't get caught. I was starting to lose hope until I came across a barely guarded back door. It had one guard that seemed to be made out of black goop but did not look like a Sans- meaning that it couldn't have been Nightmare... maybe someone being controlled by him?

I started looking around my environment, trying to find a way to attack the guard without be noticed by the other guards. My eyes darted to above the guard to where a balcony was present. It was the perfect place to jump from and attack the guard without the fear of the guard seeing me. I teleported to the balcony and stood on the ledge, summoning a bone directed towards the guard. The bone makes its way to the guard and goes right through his head, ending his life. I drop down from the balcony and head through the door. I slowly close the door behind me to make sure that it doesn't alert the other guards then I stealthily make my way through a large, grand hallway.

I take notice of the multiple doors in the hallway, leading to something that was totally unknown to me. I walk up to one of the doors and turn the doorknob only to be met with the awful fact that it was locked. I was about to walk away from the door, until I was interrupted by someone who I did not know.  
"Who are you? You're not supposed to be here."  
 **~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	12. DreamTale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for procrastinating for almost a whole month before I updated again :c

_Previously on Stolen Timeline AU:_

  
_(ST! Sans/Time's pov)_

  
_I started looking around my environment, trying to find a way to attack the guard without be noticed by the other guards. My eyes darted to above the guard to where a balcony was present. It was the perfect place to jump from and attack the guard without the fear of the guard seeing me. I teleported to the balcony and stood on the ledge, summoning a bone directed towards the guard. The bone makes its way to the guard and goes right through his head, ending his life. I drop down from the balcony and head through the door. I slowly close the door behind me to make sure that it doesn't alert the other guards then I stealthily make my way through a large, grand hallway. I take notice of the multiple doors in the hallway, leading to something that was totally unknown to me. I walk up to one of the doors and turn the doorknob only to be met with the awful fact that it was locked. I was about to walk away from the door, until I was interrupted by someone who I did not know._

  
_"Who are you? You're not supposed to be here."_

  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

  
(ST! Sans/Time's pov) 

  
"Who are you? You're not supposed to be here." The voice said, mockingly.

  
I sharply turn around and meet eyes with the Sans from before; he obviously knew who I was and just wanted to tease me. 

  
"Oh, it's you." The Sans said, smiling through the black waterfall of hate that was coming from his eyes.

  
"What do you mean by 'it's you'? Do you know who I am?" I say while trying to get distance between this maniac and me.

  
The Sans let out a sly chuckle, "Well of course I know who you are. Error did tell everyone to look out for a certain _skeleton_ named Time and my guess is that you're that skeleton." The Sans said while playing with the stainless steel knife in his hands. 

  
I didn't reply to the Sans, which only caused him to sigh and continue talking. 

  
"My orders were to capture you dead or alive, but I don't really care about following Error's orders. I only joined up with him for the thrill of the fight, and you're going to give me just that." The Sans comes running towards me with his blade ready to strike. 

  
I quickly throw myself to the right, allowing me to dodge the Sans's onslaught. I then summon three bones and shoot them at him, causing him to stumble back to dodge them. 

  
"Well well well, isn't it a bit rude to attack someone without knowing who they are?" The Sans said while dusting off his clothes to get the bone marrow off of it. 

  
"Well, you are the one who didn't introduce himself yet." I sighed out, watching as the Sans started making his way towards me. 

  
The Sans sighs, "If you truly must know- I'm Killer! Sans. You probably already know why I have that name." Killer! Sans said while polishing his knife with his jacket's sleeve. 

  
"I have a few theories-" I say while summoning bones behind me, ready to be used as an attack. 

  
"Oh? They're probably all wrong." Killer! Sans says grimly and begins to run towards me with his knife prepped for usage. 

  
I teleport further down the hallway and send the bones towards Killer. The bones get stuck into his jacket and pins him to the wall. I send more bones towards Killer to reinforce the ones present, causing Killer to become trapped upon the wall without escape. Killer's knife drops to the ground as I walk towards him. 

  
"Well, it seems like you beat me. Damn- it's been awhile since the last time I lost. This sucks." Killer sighs out while softly laughing to himself.

  
"What a weirdo." I thought to myself, but then another idea of what to ask came to mind.

  
"Do you know where my brother is being kept?" I asked while walking closer to where Killer was.

  
Killer chuckled and then responded, "Where else would he be other than the dungeons closest to where Error is at?"

  
I silently deadpanned at Killer's response, "Alright." is all I say as I start making my way to where Error would be. 

  
Which would be the Throne Room.

  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

  
(ST! Frisk's pov) 

  
I'm roughly thrown to the ground as soon as the portal closes, making me hiss in discomfort. 

  
"Damn, couldn't you have been a bit more gentle with her?" A tall skeleton, who had holes in his hands, gruffly said. 

  
"She's our hostage, not a guest." Error roughly says as he stomps past me and out of the room, causing Horror and Dust to follow after him.

  
The tall skeleton started to shake his head and then turned his attention to me, "Well, don't you look pathetic." 

  
I rolled my eyes as I softly struggled with the wires, "Did you really expect a hostage to look like a princess?"

  
"No, not really, but I do think that Error and the others were too rough on you. After all, what good is a hostage that isn't alive?" The skeleton let out a chuckle as he took a puff at his cigarette. 

  
I let out an exasperated sigh as I continued to struggle with the wires around me. They were restricting my movements by half, and were leaving cuts and bruises everywhere. Words weren't uttered between this tall skeleton and me for quite a bit, I mean- he was my enemy for pete's sake. Why would I have small talk with someone who was keeping me captive? It seems like the both of us didn't share those opinions though- cause not even 10 minutes into silence, this tall skeleton started to make small talk.

  
"So, uh, how is your day going so far?" The skeleton asked; it was quite a pointless question to be honest.

  
"What do you think?" I said while glaring at the skeleton. 

  
The skeleton started to rub the back of his neck out of embarrassment, "Right, right. Uh- it's going bad, right?"

  
I just roll my eyes as a response. 

  
"I'll take that as a yes." The skeleton replies, while subconsciously flicking the end of his cigarette. 

  
"I don't know why you're trying to start a conversation with me when I'm literally a hostage." I mutter under my breath, while continuing my glare upon the skeleton.

  
"Just wanted to keep you company, but alright." The tall skeleton shrugged and then continued to smoke his cigarette, now ignoring my existence. 

  
I sighed and then started to wiggle against the wires once more, causing blood to start flowing down my arms and legs from small gashes. As I squirmed against the wires, the tall skeleton started to glance at me. 

  
"Uh- you might want to stop moving around so much. Don't want the "hostage" to die on us. Might blow my cover." The tall skeleton murmured. 

  
I stopped my movements at his sudden statement, "Cover?" I asked, confused. 

  
"Yes, did you actually think that I would work for Error without any gain? Without any motive?" He pauses for a second, "Jeez kid- did you really think I was that 'evil'?" 

  
A soft silence drifts between us until I quietly opened my mouth to speak, "What is your motive then?"

  
The cigarette, that the skeleton was smoking, falls to the ground. Allowing the skeleton to crush it beneath his heel, thus extinguishing the embers. 

  
"I just wanted to see what the fuss was about- y'know with Ink and whatnot." 

  
I softly giggle, "So, your curiosity got the better of you.. how ironic. Have you ever heard the saying 'curiosity killed the cat'?" I smirked towards the skeleton.

  
"Yes, everyone has heard the saying." The skeleton grumbled out, "Also, if you're going to pester me- you can kiss your chance of getting out of here goodbye."

  
The smirk washes off my face, "Wait- you're going to help me-" 

  
The skeleton shushes me, and looks back towards the guard stationed at the door. 

  
He then softly murmurs a response to me, "I feel like I _should_ help you, and uh.. you kind of remind me of my Frisk." The skeleton grumbles out while diverting his gaze. 

  
I tilted my head to the right as I tried to readjust to a semi-comfortable position, "You must really like your Frisk if those feelings are urging you to help other Frisks; they must be really strong. What AU are you from anyways?"

  
The skeleton softly pulled out a packet of cigarettes from his jacket's pocket and tipped a cigarette out of it (and by the looks of it, it was the last one in the pack). The skeleton then placed the cigarette up to his mouth and lit it with some of his magic. 

  
"I'm from EchoTale. I'm considered the Sans of that universe, but I'd rather be called G." G said as he let out a puff of smoke. 

  
My mind drifted a bit before I realized I should introduce myself as well, "Oh, I'm Frisk- I'm from-" 

  
"No need. I already know what AU you're from. It was called Stolen Timeline if I remember correctly." G grumbled out as he flicked some ash off his cigarette, which was already half the size it once was. 

  
A silence drifted between us for a few minutes before I decided to bring up the thought that was eating at my mind. 

  
"So, what's the plan?"

  
G looks at me, confused, "What plan?"

  
"Y'know," I stop for a second to lower my voice, "the plan for both of us to break out of here." 

  
G just stares at me, "You mean the plan to get both of us out of here alive?" 

  
I just nod as a response. 

  
G sighs as he throws his cigarette down to the ground and smashes it under his boot's heel, "Well first we have to take care of the guard," G points his chin towards the guard covered in black goop that was positioned near the door. "but by the looks of it, he won't be much of a fight; he is just like a training dummy." 

  
"Hey, that's kind of a rude-" I start to call G out for his comment, but instead he interrupts me.

  
"No, it's the absolute truth. That guard over there used to be a resident of this AU before Nightmare made him into a mindless follower." G clenches his fists as his (nonexistent) brows began to furrow, "It's horrible.. how could a prince do that to his own subjects?"

  
I only listened to G as I let him finish his statement. 

  
G lets out a sigh and then reaches for the pack of cigarettes in his pocket just to remember that it's empty. He then throws the empty pack to ground and stomps on it, and mumbles out a strand of curses. 

  
"So.. after you take out the guard.. I'm guessing removing these are the next step." I say while trying to gesture to the wires around me, but failing since I couldn't move my arms.

  
G nods and then turns on his heel and starts walking towards the guard that was stationed by the door. G then musters a bone and sticks both of his hands on one end, like he's holding a baseball bat. He then swings the bone towards the guard's head and knocks him out. G then disperses the bone and comes back towards me and uses a keen bone to cut the red and blue wires. 

  
I rub my wrists, "Thanks." 

  
G nods as a response and offers his hand to help me up. I take his hand and he gently pulls me up, careful of the cuts on my arms and wrists that came from the wires. 

  
"So.. where to next?" I ask G.

  
G turns around and faces the knocked out guard once more, but glances back at me before he starts talking, "I'm getting you out of here and back to your AU." 

  
"But- isn't this DreamTale? Isn't Time here? If he is, I'm staying right here. He needs my help-" G cuts me off by turning on his heel and glaring at me. 

  
"Your Sans would have my head if something happened to you, so no. You're not staying here- you're _definitely_ going back to your AU. No ifs, no buts." G said through clenched teeth.

  
I only reply with a tsk and a slight grumble; clearly showing my irritation. G was underestimating my abilities just like Sans does; they both treat me like a child who can't defend themselves. G walks back towards the door and opens it. He checks if anyone is coming and then motions me towards him. I silently make my way towards him as I carefully think about G's previous statement. He might've just said it because he sees his Frisk in me, or he just doesn't want to be targeted by Sans. 

  
Hell if I know.

  
**~~~~~~~~~~**

**Author's Note:**

> Just a rewritten version of my other book. Anyways, hoped you enjoyed.


End file.
